


For the best times

by fgrave



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Childhood, Cult, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave
Summary: Drabble collection of Kenneth's and Luke's minor stories.
Relationships: Kenneth Phelps/Luke Holmes, Luke Holmes/Stacy Holmes
Kudos: 2





	1. About frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1952 год   
> Мальчики весело проводят время на озере Вендиго.
> 
> Персонажи и пейринги: Кеннет (7 лет), Люк (8 лет).  
> Направленность: Джен   
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанры: Юмор, Дружба

С озера веяло прохладой, несмотря на жаркий июльский день. Обед давно уже прошел, и свет медленно садящегося солнца сделал лес вокруг теплее и ярче. К озеру тянулись растущие тени деревьев, в одной из которых, почти у кромки воды, устроились двое мальчишек. Один из них активно рассказывал что-то, рисуя палкой на земле замысловатые кривые схемы, а второй наблюдал за размышлениями друга и доедал окончательно растаявшее от жары мороженое. Изредка он отвлекался на пролетающих мимо стрекоз, из любопытства протягивая им остатки вафельного стаканчика с шоколадным мороженым – вдруг понравится? Однако стрекозам не нравилось, и они пролетали мимо не особо расстроенного их выбором ребенка, который снова возвращался к монологу своего белобрысого друга.

Когда Кеннет заметил, что его напарник в который раз отвлекся на насекомое, он не выдержал и легонько ткнул того палкой в мягкий бок, вызывая недовольный возглас. Смуглый мальчик только фыркнул в ответ и рукавом стёр с лица друга шоколадные разводы, пока те не засохли на щеках. Люк протестующе замычал, но не не воспротивился, прекрасно зная, что спорить тут бесполезно. 

– Ты меня вообще слушал? – после спросил белобрысый, оттерев чужие щеки и натянув тому кепку на нос. В ответ Холмс надул губы и оскорбленно кивнул, как будто Кеннет обвинил его в преступлении, которого он не совершал. Тот прищурился, – И что последнее я сказал?

– Что нам надо перелезть через рогоз. И нет, я не полезу туда, Кеннет, там же болото! – бросил Люк в спину отползшему к озеру Фелпсу, который решил пока отмыть свой рукав. Не придумав ничего лучше, чем сунуть руку в озеро почти по локоть, мальчик потряс ей в воде пару секунд и вынул, тут же пытаясь отжать. Небольшое пятно ещё оставалось на ткани, но его он мог вывести при следующей нормальной стирке.

– Да нам и не надо напролом идти, мы через лес обойдем. Тут от берега метров двадцать всего вглубь зайти, не смертельно, – Кеннет махнул мокрой рукой, отчего капли воды попали на Люка. Тот поморщился, – Или ты струсил?

– Вовсе нет, ничего я не струсил, просто дедушка запретил мне в лес заходить. 

– Твой дедушка сейчас здесь? – спросил Кеннет и, получив отрицательный ответ, начал тянуть Люка к деревьям, – Тогда хватит искать отмазки и пошли уже! Твой дед ни о чем не узнает, если ты сам не расскажешь.

– Но он всегда узнаёт… – со вздохом проговорил Холмс, но всё-таки пошел к лесу сам под довольную усмешку Кеннета. Мальчик помладше схватил с земли так понравившуюся ему палку и привычно повел друга вперёд, то и дело хлестая своим воображаемым мечом по редким листьям: кустов на берегу почти не было, а деревья росли высокие, из-за чего никакая листва не мешала смотреть в самую глубь леса. 

Мальчики бродили вдоль поросшего болотной травой берега, все дальше отходя от облюбованного ими места рядом с устьем впадающей в озеро речки. Им была нужна стоячая вода, которую он почти нашли, судя по характерному звуку. Издалека, вперемешку со стрекотанием кузнечиков и назойливым комариным писком над ухом, раздавалось звонкое кваканье самых разных высот. Люк раздражённо шлёпнул себя по уху, когда комар в очередной раз подлетел ближе, но так и не убил его, ударив себя почём зря. 

– Кеннет, нам правда-, – попытался было возмутиться он, но Кеннет резко обернулся и шикнул на друга, приложив палец к губам.

– Что ты так шумишь, спугнёшь ведь! – шепотом, но в то же время на повышенных тонах сказал Кеннет и тут же махнул рукой в сторону открывшегося за рогозом берега. Кваканье доносилось оттуда.

Переглянувшись, дети перебрались через поваленный ствол дерева, в процессе чего Люк едва не упал лицом в землю, и начали красться к озеру. Чем ближе они подходили, тем громче становилось кваканье, и в какой-то момент темноволосый мальчик понял – тут хоть кричи во все горло, лягушкам будет все равно и никуда они не денутся. Своими мыслями он поделился с Кеннетом, который в этот момент выглядывал из-за куста и высматривал будущую жертву. Слова друга его огорчили.

– А в чем тогда веселье? Я не хочу просто так выходить к ним, это же скучно! – мальчик нахохлился и растянул губы в заразительной усмешке, – Брось, Люк, мы же охотники! Сейчас мы выскочим на этих лягушек, а они и не поймут, что случилось, как мы уже поймаем их! 

– А мы их препарируем? – теперь Люк выглядел куда заинтересованнее. Он пристроился сбоку от друга и посмотрел на того загорающимися энтузиазмом глазами.

– Что они тебе сделали? На биологии своей будешь их резать, – Кеннет с трудом представлял себе операцию лягушке в полевых условиях, в которых они сейчас находились, и потому отказал. Благо, что даже без препарирования Люку стало немного интересно: он весь сосредоточился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и вглядываясь в небольшой кусочек суши перед озером. Мысленно Фелпс запрыгал от радости – Люку понравилась придуманная им игра.

«Поймаю ему лягуху, пускай пожмакает. Интересно, они будут квакать, если их сжать? Или так только игрушки делают…» – мальчик встряхнул белобрысой головой, чтобы вернуть мысли в прежнее русло, как вдруг зацепился взглядом за какое-то движение под ногами. Лягушка.

Прежде чем стоящий рядом Люк понял происходящее, Кеннет уже дернулся вниз и схватил живность под передними лапками. Та на ощупь оказалась сухой, – видимо долго на суше сидела – и мальчик поднял ее выше, чтобы его друг тоже мог внимательно рассмотреть уловку. Та в ответ издала приглушённое кваканье, которое можно было расценить как ворчание. Как ещё оказалось, поймал Кеннет не лягушку, а жабу. 

– Ой, брось её! – Люк дёрнулся от рук друга в сторону, чтобы случайно не коснуться жабы, а Кеннет удивлённо вскинул брови, притягивая животное ближе к себе, – У тебя бородавки будут! Мне дедушка говорил. 

– Да враки это все. Я думал, ты не веришь в суеверия, – жаба в руках мальчика ворочалась, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться из хватки – Кеннет не давал ей уйти, поглаживая большим пальцем по голове не зная зачем. Кожа у жабы была темно-коричневая, покрытая кучей бугорков и пупырок, а пузо, которым она была повернута к Люку, оказалось намного светлее и мягче. Кеннет передумал испытывать свою догадку, побоявшись ненароком отдавить ей что-нибудь внутри – как-никак в руках у него было живое существо, и ему хотелось, чтобы после их охоты так и осталось. Когда же Люк убедился, что с руками Кеннета все в порядке, он подошёл ближе, чтобы рассмотреть животное внимательнее. Кеннет тем временем устал держать ее и снова переключил внимание на озеро, – Держи жабу, я хочу туда!

– А она не кусается? – мальчик неуверенно потянулся к их улову, на что Фелпс быстро передал жабу ему в руки. Люк ойкнул, – Какая она же уродливая...

– Было бы чем кусать. Пошли, там их ещё больше должно быть!

Оба мальчика обошли куст и подобрались к кромке воды. С небольшой поляны – шагов десять от куста до озера всего – тут же в озеро начали прыгать лягушки, пригревшиеся до этого на солнце. Кеннет успел насчитать штук семь, прежде чем со стороны Люка послышалась возня: тот отпустил жабу на траву, после чего она доползла до озера и с громким плеском плюхнулась в воду, не столько прыгнув, сколько просто свалившись с берега. 

– Ого, ты только посмотри! – Холмс обернулся на восторженный вздох Кеннета, успевшего сесть на колени у самой кромки воды чуть поодаль, – Да их тут сотни!

Подойдя ближе, мальчик заглянул в воду и невольно приоткрыл рот, тут же усаживаясь рядом с Кеннетом и увлеченно глядя вниз. В воде, дёргая хвостом и перебирая крошечными, не до конца сформированными лапками, мельтешило множество черных головастиков. Они заполонили всё пространство вокруг, из-за чего даже дна было не разглядеть, но, заметив присутствие детей, начали уплывать глубже в озеро. В паре метров от них громко квакнула лягушка.

– Бли-и-ин, а прикинь их в банку поймать? – Люк теперь сел нормально, наблюдая за остатками некогда большого косяка головастиков. Кеннет устроился рядом, иногда тыкая в воду своей палкой.

– И что ты будешь с ними делать, замаринуешь? – уставший тыкать воду палкой мальчик лег на спину и зажмурился от яркого солнца. Сверху раздалось задумчивое мычание.

– А их что, есть можно?

– Отец говорил, что во Франции лягушек едят, а насчёт головастиков не знаю, – Кеннет положил согнутую в локте руку на лоб, чтобы прикрыть глаза от солнца и иметь возможность увидеть Люка, – Головастики ведь лягушачьи дети. Зачем есть детей? 

– Может, они вкусные? – предположил Холмс и бросил взгляд на озеро. Вокруг снова заквакали лягушки, смирившиеся с обществом двух мальчишек.

– Справедливо. Хочешь попробовать? Лягушки, говорят, на курицу похожи, а головастики тогда, получается, цыплята? Хотя они наверно больше на яйца похожи, – они оба поморщились от возникшей в голове картинки, но сама мысль съесть что-нибудь пришлась им по душе. Охота на лягушек им надоела, – У меня ещё несколько центов осталось, на мороженое хватит. Хочется какого-нибудь фисташкового.

– Клубничного хочу! – Люк подорвался с земли, поднимая следом своего друга, и тот наигранно обиделся.

– Ты бы так на мои идеи реагировал, обжора, – Кеннет тихо фыркнул и повел Люка обратно. 

– Ловить жаб по кустам не интересно, – парировал Холмс, – особенно без препарирования. И вообще, твоя прошлая идея была куда интереснее, мне понравилось.

– Ага, потому что ты наелся клубники у Гибсонов. 

– Так это была твоя идея!

– Я хотел посмотреть на их кроликов, дурная твоя голова, – Кеннет закатил глаза, но улыбнулся, когда получил лёгкий тычок в плечо. Люк тоже улыбался, рассматривая светлые пятна на земле от пробивающегося сквозь листву солнца. Один лучик света попал ему на лицо, отчего Люк зажмурился и хихикнул, а Кеннет невольно засмотрелся на это.

– Хороший сегодня день, правда? – Холмс сдвинул съехавшую кепку на затылок, чтобы та не мешала обзору, и повернулся к другу. От этого вопроса Кеннет задрал голову к кронам деревьев и поймал свой солнечный лучик. Ему было тепло и хорошо, но мальчик не спешил связывать это с солнцем. Причина была немного в другом.

– Ага, – он довольно глянул на Люка и улыбнулся шире. Позади квакали лягушки, – очень хороший день.


	2. About hairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1985 год  
> У Люка начали выпадать волосы, и Кеннет слишком этим обеспокоен.
> 
> Персонажи и пейринги: Кеннет/Люк, упоминается Стейси.  
> Направленность: Слэш  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанры: Hurt/Comfort, Романтика, Юмор

– Прекрати уже ёрзать, мне неудобно, – горячий выдох коснулся уха прижатого к кровати Люка, который так и норовил подвинуться, повернуться и сместить вес с рук на ноги, не способный нормально устроиться. Вслед за претензией последовал лёгкий укус в то же ухо, из-за чего оно раскраснелось ещё больше. 

– Ты все простыни смял, складки повсюду упираются, – Люк снова поёрзал, чувствуя, как ткань неприятно впивается в локти. Вместе с тем Кеннет прижался ближе, положив руку на обнаженную спину и почти что успокаивающе проведя мозолистой ладонью снизу вверх. Люк закусил губу, когда чужие пальцы подобрались к его шее.

– А больше ничего тебе не упирается? – вкрадчиво спросил Фелпс и провел носом за ухом. Это заставило Люка податься назад в немом согласии, а мешающиеся складки начали отходить на второй план. В конце-концов, перспектива хорошего секса привлекала его больше, чем глупые жалобы на не особо ровном, но все же пустом месте. 

Ладонь Кеннета зарылась в темные волосы, слабо схватив их, в то время как губы провели кривую дорожку из поцелуев от уха к шее. Укусив Люка в загривок, он слегка дёрнул того за волосы и не сразу обратил внимание, что голова Холмса практически не сдвинулась. Рука зависла в воздухе – рука с сжатым в ней клоком волос. 

Кеннет приподнялся, пытаясь понять, как это произошло, и размышлял он так долго, что Люк возмущённо взбрыкнулся под ним и попытался перевернуться на спину.

– Ты чего завис там? – выдал Холмс, и Кеннет перевел свой взгляд на него. Внезапная мысль пробила его, вынудив блондина окончательно отстранился.

– Ты сейчас совсем ничего не заметил? – чтобы убедиться, что ему не привиделось, Кеннет разжал кулак и посмотрел на горсть коротких темных волос. Нет, определенно не привиделось.

– Я заметил, что ты вдруг прервался посреди процесса. В чем проблема? – возмущённо отозвался раскрасневшийся от возбуждения и негодования Люк, но, заметив содержимое чужой ладони, сбавил обороты, – …И что это такое?

– Это я у тебя спросить хочу. Ты знал об этом? – блондин слегка потряс вновь сжавшейся в кулак рукой, демонстрируя Холмсу его же волосы, на что тот мотнул головой.

– Мы прервались из-за этого, серьёзно? Нет, я не знал, но какая разница, Кеннет, – Люк мягко накрыл чужой кулак своей ладонью и приблизился к напряженному Фелпсу, коротко целуя в губы, – Я наверно просто плохо помыл голову, это пустяк. Смотри, сейчас всё уже нормально.

Он сам потянулся к своей голове, зарывшись рукой в волосы для того, чтобы показать Кеннету пустую ладонь и успокоить того. В итоге он вытащил ещё один пучок.

– Собирайся, мы едем в больницу, – сказал Кеннет спустя пару секунд и попытался встать с кровати, но в тот же момент оказался схвачен Холмсом.

– Ты же не серьёзно, это может подождать хотя бы час? – после этих слов он провел рукой по обнажённому бедру Кеннета, как тот сделал прежде, и подобрался к краю белья. Кеннет мягко улыбнулся, наклонился ближе к лицу Холмса и повторил его короткий поцелуй, тут же выдохнув тому в губы ответ.

– Я сказал – собирайся, – и на этот раз Кеннет смог подняться, выскользнув из рук разочарованного Люка. 

– Я тебе припомню, Кеннет, ты… – прилетел ему в спину обиженный голос, пока Кеннет подбирал с пола брюки и чужую футболку со свитером. Последующие реплики заглушил тот самый свитер, удачно прилетевший прямо на голову недовольному Холмсу, и он окончательно замолк. 

– Все что угодно, свет мой, но сперва мы разберемся, какого хрена у тебя выпадают волосы. Ну знаешь, расстановка приоритетов, – Кеннет натянул брюки и подхватил с тумбы ключи от машины, а Люк тем временем нехотя начал одеваться.

– Нам ещё в апартаменты заехать придется, за документами, – он влез в свой зелёный свитер и попытался привести растрепавшиеся волосы в порядок. Стоящий в дверях Кеннет зацепился за это действие взглядом и решил снова обсудить столь внезапно возникшую проблему.

– Это не обязательно, в больнице полно наших людей. Ты мне вот что скажи: ты такого прежде вообще не замечал? Они у тебя ни с того ни с сего просто начали выпадать? 

– Ну, кажется у меня бывало такое раньше, но я не обращал на это внимания, – Холмс приобрел несколько виноватый вид и неловко потёр шею, – Повода особо не было, да и голова постоянно другим забита. Мне хватает и психолога, знаешь ли.

– Тебе нужен был повод, чтобы выяснить причину выпадения волос? – Кеннет хотел было ещё что-то сказать, но передумал, сжав переносицу и направившись к машине. Люк последовал за ним, – Господи, дай мне сил. Ладно, допустим у тебя не было повода сходить в больницу, но у своего терапевта ты вообще никак этим не интересовался?

Они вышли из старого дома Холмсов и быстро пересекли кладбище, добравшись до машины Кеннета. Тот сразу же сел за руль, а Люк занял пассажирское место слева от него, откинувшись на спинку. Она уже давно была настроена под него, и менять наклон кресла Кеннет никому не позволял – благо, на переднем сидении помимо Люка с ним почти никто не ездит.

– Он когда-то говорил, что стресс может вызвать проблемы с организмом, поэтому я и забил: все равно от причины этого стресса мне не избавиться, – Люк рассматривал проносящиеся мимо дома и машины, старательно не глядя на нахмурившегося любовника. Немой вопрос завис в воздухе, и Холмс поспешил разъяснить, – Я про Стейси. Мы ругаемся в последнее время… больше обычного. 

– Ты говорил, вы поссорились утром, – Фелпс искоса посмотрел на поникшего Люка и сильнее сжал руль. Ситуация с женой, казалось, тревожила Холмса ещё больше, чем раньше, хотя тот практически избавился от обиды на нее. Впрочем, он мог просто не говорить всей правды – Кеннет не был его психотерапевтом, хоть и пытался. 

– Ага, в который раз. Сказала, что я бесчувственный сухарь, раз не хочу ехать к ее больной матери – и плевать, что у меня работы по горло. Причем ей ещё надо взять Меган с собой, чтобы ее бабка в лихорадочном бреду снова рассказывала ей небылицы про Иисуса и команду. Заебало, – Люк провел ладонями по лицу, пытаясь отогнать раздражение, – Стейси порой шарахается от меня, как от прокажённого, или будто я ее ударить собираюсь. Скажи, я когда-нибудь бил её? Нет! Такое чувство, будто она мне совсем не доверяет.

– Не находишь это подозрительным? – и, получив непонимающий взгляд Холмса, объяснил, – Я думаю, она начинает догадываться.

– Да быть не может! С чего бы её это так волновало, сама вон гуляет с этим… – Люк тут же вспыхнул, но Кеннет моментально осадил его, напомнив о другом.

– Я про культ говорил. 

– Чт-... А-а-а, точно. Погоди, в смысле, как она может о нем узнать? 

– Вполне вероятно, у нас завелся крот, – от этой мысли Кеннет поморщился. Ритуал неумолимо приближался, и по расчетам Фелпса до него оставалось меньше года. Стороннее вмешательство могло бы стать критичным, а потому отсутствие полного контроля выбивало Кеннета из колеи, – Помимо тебя в её окружении есть кто-то из наших?

– Герман с Сэнди живут этажом ниже, но это вообще не вариант, – начал размышлять Люк, а Кеннет, услышав про Германа, согласно кивнул – тот скорее убьёт себя, чем предаст их, – Ещё к нам иногда Розенберг наведывается, а на третьем живёт Пакертон. Или на втором? 

– Не важно, это все равно ничего не даёт. Герман в совете, Пакертон давно двинулась на идеях культа, а Элисон и вовсе сосуд Пожирателя. Возможно Стейси и сама догадалась, иногда она может не быть тупой, – от этой фразы Люк невольно вскинулся, но одернул себя и уставился на дверцу бардачка.

– Сначала измена, теперь это. Одни только подозрения и враньё. Почему это происходит Кеннет, что со мной не так?

– С тобой все нормально, Люк, – ответил Фелпс обыденном тоном и сжал его колено, на что получил тихое "веди машину нормально". Кеннет фыркнул, но послушался, – С моей точки зрения это все крайне субъективно, а потому спроси у любого другого: они скажут, что вы друг другу не подходили, но поняли это слишком поздно. Так бывает, Люк. Скоро Меган станет достаточно взрослой, чтобы понять это, и вы спокойно разведётесь. 

– А я ведь даже не уверен, от меня ли Меган вообще, – брюнет нахмурился и сжал кулаки от нарастающего раздражения. Припарковавшись напротив больницы, Кеннет развернулся к Люку и заставил того посмотреть на себя, взяв за подбородок. 

– Раз Стейси не скрывает своих гулянок с Монтегю, значит и другого любовника не скрывала бы, но ты ничего о нем не слышал. Ты не нашел повода узнать про волосы, но загоняешься по любой мелочи, – Кеннет отпустил подбородок и положил ладонь на щеку, легко поглаживая и успокаивая, – На тебя слишком много навалилось в последнее время. Думаю, Розенберг не будет против, если дать ей больше работы, она и так почти ничего не делает. 

Люк невольно улыбнулся и подался навстречу теплой руке, обхватив её за запястье. Даже на душе стало как-то легче, будто обязанности давили на него ещё и физически. 

– Когда всё закончится, все эти проблемы перестанут иметь значение. Больше не будет ни боли, ни обид, и предательств тоже не будет, – после этих слов Кеннет подался вперёд и легко поцеловал Люка в лоб, разглаживая морщины, – А теперь пойдем убедимся, что волосы у тебя выпадают из-за стресса, и поедем домой. Знаешь, а давненько я не пёк тортов… 

От перспективы закончить день вкусным тортом Люк окончательно расслабился и отстегнул ремень, собираясь выйти, но Кеннет положил руку ему на шею и чуть придвинулся с мыслью закончить разговор поцелуем. Холмс дождался, когда тот приблизится почти вплотную, и резко отвернулся, из-за чего Кеннет прижался губами к его щеке. Со смехом Люк выпутался из хватки опешевшего любовника и вылез из машины.

– А я говорил, что припомню, – сказал он и хлопнул дверью. Кеннет быстро отошёл от удивления, следом выбираясь из машины и догоняя Люка. Несмотря на небольшую месть, Фелпс ухмыльнулся другу, стоило им поравняться и войти в здание. В конце-концов, Люка это рассмешило, а для Кеннета это было гораздо важнее.


	3. About conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1964 год   
> Кеннет убивает своего отца.
> 
> Персонажи и пейринги: Кеннет (18 лет), его отец (-).  
> Направленность: Джен, пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Метки: Дарк, Пропущенная сцена, Смерть персонажа, Насилие

Было давно заполночь, когда старший Фелпс вернулся домой. Единственным источником света в гостиной был новенький телевизор, на который он вместе с сыном копил пару месяцев, и этот свет практически целиком загораживал силуэт сидящего перед экраном Кеннета. Стоило военному войти в дом, как младший Фелпс тут же обернулся и окинул пошатывающуюся фигуру нечитаемым взглядом.

— Опять пил? — безразлично спросил Кеннет, с долей брезгливости наблюдая за тем, как его отец не может с первого раза снять обувь. Когда же тот наконец справился с грязными туфлями — благо Кеннет решил отложить уборку на потом — он махнул рукой сыну, дабы тот не лез.

— Совсем немного, — он замер на мгновение, пытаясь вдохнуть и избежать икоты, — накатил. Грех не выпить со старым другом. Он-

— Да-да, мне очень интересно, отец, — когда женщина на экране телевизора начала переодеваться, Кеннет поднялся с дивана и медленно подошёл к старшему, держа руки за спиной. Вплотную он так и не приблизился, оставшись в паре метров от родителя, — Думаю, так даже лучше. Мне будет куда проще тебя убедить.

— Что ты там бормочешь? Говори громче, как подобает мужику, или молчи, — солдат обернулся на сына, пытаясь выглядеть грозно, но в состоянии опьянения он вызывал в Кеннете разве что раздражение.

— Я хотел обсудить с тобой судьбу культа, — Кеннет ничуть не сменил тона, чем только сильнее выбесил отца. Прежде чем он развернулся, тем самым пресекая разговор, его сын убрал руки из-за спины — в свете телевизора блеснуло лезвие ножа. Последовавший за этим вопрос он задал елейным от удовлетворения голосом, — Теперь я тебя заинтересовал, отец?

— Ты чего удумал, щенок? — мужчина заметно напрягся, а рука, которой он держался за диван для сохранения равновесия, до треска сдавила кожаную обивку.

Кеннет улыбнулся и мельком глянул на телевизор, заметив, что героиня фильма начала писать в своей записной книжке. У него оставалась пара минут, если он хотел, чтоб все прошло идеально — а он хотел.

— Я в рядах Пожирателей уже полгода, отец, так ведь? Так что, думаю, у меня есть право голоса, — он стал звучать как того и хотел старший Фелпс — громче. Устрашающе. С одним лишь ярким источником света в темноте его лицо стало острее, а тени ещё глубже залегли под глазами, — Сперва ты спихнул на меня церковь, потом заставил подменять тебя в ритуалах и прочей грязной работе, но когда речь заходила о каких-либо решениях, мое мнение не имело для тебя значения.

— Не дорос ты ещё до управления, щенок, — когда Кеннет сделал шаг вперёд, военный отступил для сохранения дистанции. Мир перед его глазами немного поплыл из-за алкоголя в крови, но на ногах он удержался и криво оскалился отпрыску. Тот нахмурился, но ухмыльнулся и удобнее перехватил нож.

— Неужели? А то прихожане жалуются, какой плохой из меня священник вышел, церковь того и гляди развалится, — слова его сочились сарказмом, который Кеннет подобно яду хотел плюнуть в стоящего перед ним мужчину. Из телевизора раздался звук льющейся воды, — Я лучше тебя как священник, лучше как ритуалист, и Догма из меня тоже будет лучше.

На скулах старшего Фелпса заиграли желваки, а под рукой как назло ничего не было: Кеннет заранее убрал из гостиной все, что сгодилось бы для самообороны. Без подозрений до пояса он не дотянулся бы, а потому в ход пошли слова.

— Самоуверенный щенок, хочешь убить меня из-за сраной должности? Да у тебя кишка тонка, ты даже на охоте застрелить никого не можешь!

Во взгляде младшего промелькнуло нечто, заставившее военного сделать ещё шаг назад — перелив красного, словно разводы бензина на асфальте, в некогда просто карих глазах. Улыбка обнажила заострённые клыки, делая его похожим не на дикое животное, но человека, в чьих руках был полный контроль.

— Старый пёс так и не понял, что щенок уже вырос, — и, хмыкнув, Кеннет сжал свободную руку в кулак, — Теперь я тут хозяин.

Удар кулака в челюсть сопровождался пронзительным женским криком, и пьяный мужчина, не сумев сохранить равновесие, врезался копчиком о кухонную стойку. Тут же, не успев опомниться, он получил ещё один удар в висок, из-за которого его повело к стене. Третий удар сломал ему нос и окончательно сбил с ног.

— Да, я пользуюсь тем, что ты бухой, но ты сам учил меня использовать слабости соперника, — прежде чем старший Фелпс сумел хотя бы привстать на руках, Кеннет вонзил нож в его травмированное на войне бедро. Басовитый вскрик заглушил точный удар по кадыку и вопли убиваемой в фильме женщины.

Широко раскрыв рот и практически беззвучно захрипев, мужчина задергался под сыном от боли. Младший Фелпс навалился сверху и сильнее надавил коленом на свежую рану, в то время как его кулак вновь врезался в чужое лицо.

Внезапно Кеннет почувствовал, как тело под ним взбрыкнулось и скинуло его с себя, после чего мужчина тут же вытащил из-за пояса пистолет. Кеннет замер, когда почувствовал упирающееся в грудь дуло, и спустя мгновение раздался глухой щелчок — пистолет не выстрелил. Вместе с удивлением военный почувствовал, как в плечо вонзился нож, а перед ним самим вновь возникло лицо сына, чьи глаза пылали смесью гнева и восторга.

— Я месяц готовился к этому дню! Думаешь, я не позаботился бы о твоей пушке? Думаешь, можешь убить меня? Никто не убьет меня, пока я сам того не захочу! 

Из горла парня вырывался то ли рык, то ли сдавленный смех от переполнявших его эмоций. Он с роду не испытывал ничего подобного: такой всепоглощающей эйфории, адреналина в крови, кружащего голову похлеще любого алкоголя. Чувство превосходства, правоты — _власти_. Разум не затуманивался, наоборот Кеннет осознавал все как никогда четко, а в приступе его переполняла энергия, которую он не успевал вымещать. Нож раз за разом протыкал грудную клетку старшего Фелпса, уже переставшего как-либо шевелиться, и Кеннет не мог остановиться.

Он не испытывал к отцу ненависти, несмотря на потуги того вырастить из него настоящего солдата. Кеннет не любил насилие, к которому время от времени его принуждали, но убийство родителя было единственно верным вариантом. Его отец понимал только такой язык, и чтобы убедить его, пришлось говорить с ним именно так — а Кеннет всегда убедителен.

«Осталось разобраться с Люком, — отстранившись от мертвого тела, чья грудь походила на кровавое месиво, Кеннет глубоко вдохнул и ощутил все последствия недавнего исступления. Вся энергия тут же схлынула. С трудом он поднялся и на подкашивающихся ногах добрался до кухонной стойки, откуда все также хорошо был виден фильм. Норман уже вовсю избавлялся от улик, и Кеннет, вторя ему, с бесстрастным выражением лица осмотрел комнату, — На что первым делом он обратит внимание, когда войдёт? На меня. Я по уши в крови, но ему нужно что-то, за что можно зацепиться. Оправдать меня».

Нож он положил на стойку, после чего, скрестив руки перед собой и задержав дыхание, вцепился пальцами в шею. Люк знал, что иногда по уже мертвой причине у него оставались синяки, и в этом случае подобный след будет лучшим способом моментально расположить Холмса к себе. Нет, Кеннет знал, что Люк в любом случае проникнется, оказавшись неподготовленным к подобной ситуации, но посчитал нужным перестраховаться.

Спустя минуту с лишним, когда воздух закончился окончательно, Кеннет отпустил себя и тяжело задышал. Несмотря на то, что руки он убрал, давление пальцев все ещё чувствовалось на шее, а горло неприятно саднило. С трудом он сглотнул и потёр место будущих синяков, чтобы смазать четкие кровавые отпечатки, после чего включил свет в комнате, подошёл к телевизору и вырубил его, стоило машине окончательно затонуть в болоте.

«Скоро придет Люк, — Кеннет невольно улыбнулся, вернувшись обратно к стойке и съехав по ней на пол, — Лишь бы это не оттолкнуло его».

Пусть план Кеннета и был проработан до мельчайших деталей, он ставил под сомнение вторую его половину до самого конца. Если он хотел, чтобы Люк впоследствии присоединился к нему в культе, то его следовало как-то закалить, и разделенное на двоих преступление особой тяжести как нельзя лучше подходило для подобного. Смерть для Люка не новость, он сталкивался с ней намного чаще, чем Кеннет, но с последствиями убийства Холмсу явно работать не доводилось. Часть Кеннета не хотела втягивать Люка в это все, но этому противоречило основное его желание. Чем раньше он начнет влиять на Холмса, тем лучше. Даже если к Пожирателям он не присоединится, то к стрессовым ситуациям будет куда более приспособлен.

«О Люк, я надеюсь на тебя», — окровавленные пальцы подняли телефонную трубку, и Кеннет не глядя набрал номер Холмса. Пока в трубке шли гудки, он расслабился и сосредоточился на своем голосе. Щелчок, трубка по ту сторону поднята, и повисшую тишину прервало загнанное, всхлипывающее дыхание Кеннета.

— Что?.. — Фелпс сделал вид, словно не ожидал ответа, и сбивчиво начал надрывисто бормотать в телефон, пока лицо его начинало оживать и проявлять соответствующие ситуации эмоции.

— Люк! Люк, о Господи, я… я- о Боже!


	4. About dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1985 год   
> Кеннет приглашает Люка на ужин после месячной разлуки.
> 
> Персонажи и пейринги: Кеннет/Люк, Стейси, Меган, Трэвис  
> Направленность: Слэш  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанры: AU, Романтика, Ангст, Hurt/Comfort

— Я сказала, Меган поедет со мной! — Стейси взяла с полки несколько маленьких цветастых футболок и хотела было положить их в чемодан к остальным вещам, но его крышка захлопнулась прежде, чем она успела отойти от шкафа. Закрывший чемодан Люк смотрел на жену с одним лишь раздражением, а уголок его губ дергался от сдерживаемой злости, — Она не будет сидеть тут всю неделю одна, Люк, я не собираюсь обсуждать это!

— А меня в расчет ты больше не берешь? — глава семейства вспыхнул от ее слов и резко выхватил футболки дочери, отпустив чемодан, — Пусть я и занят работой, но она в это время всегда будет рядом!

— И где же? — спросила Стейси, поджав сперва губы и поморщившись. Оба не заметили, как дверь в их комнату слегка приоткрылась, и в щели показалась фиолетовая макушка, — Здесь, в этой богом забытой квартирке киснуть? Или, ещё хуже, на кладбище? Что уж там, пускай прямо на могиле сестры играет!

Лицо Люка скривилось в гримасе боли и гнева. С тихим хрустом он сжал кулаки, тут же отходя от жены и вытаскивая из кармана блистер с таблетками. Пока он их принимал, Стейси, не заметив, как задержала дыхание, выдохнула. Несмотря на то, что со смерти их старшей дочери прошло уже два года, и даже она сама отчасти смирилась с этим, Люк продолжал воспринимать любые слова о ней в штыки. Для смотрителя кладбища тема смерти в его семье оказалась слишком табуирована, даже если это смерть одного конкретного человека.

— Зато куда лучше ей будет сидеть напротив твоей помирающей матери и слушать ее религиозные бредни, — Люк с шуршанием убрал таблетки и повернулся обратно к жене, — Ты вообще спрашивала у нее самой, хочет ли она мотаться с тобой на другой конец штата? Может, она хочет провести каникулы здесь, с друзьями, а не у полоумной старой карги.

— Ты говоришь о моей матери! — громко напомнила ему Стейси, после чего дверь в комнату открылась ещё шире и заскрипела. Оба повернулись на звук и увидели в дверях мнущуюся дочь.

— Опять вы ругаетесь, — пробормотала Меган, когда Стейси подошла к ней и приобняла. Стоящий поодаль Люк невольно расслабился, сел на кровать и устало протер лицо подрагивающей ладонью. За этим наблюдала его дочь, обхватившая мать за ноги, — Мам, ты опять хочешь уехать?

От наивного «опять» Холмс криво усмехнулся, выразительно посмотрев на жену. Та его взгляд проигнорировала и мягко погладила дочь по голове.

— Все в порядке, милая, я просто хочу навестить нашу бабушку. А ты не хочешь? Она очень соскучилась по своей любимой внучке.

Подобные дешёвые манипуляции вызвали в Люке смесь брезгливости и какой-то необъяснимой обиды и оскорбления. Не для того он столько лет провел в секте, контролируя сотни и даже тысячи жизней, чтобы потом его же жена самыми простецкими уговорами увела у него дочь. Нет уж.

— Солнышко, а разве Трэвис не звал тебя в гости через пару дней? — мужчина глянул на календарь, чтобы свериться с удачно промелькнувшим в голове воспоминанием о прошлом визите к Фелпсам. Даже удивительно, из-за таблеток такие вещи он порой забывал.

Меган отстранилась от матери с тихим «ой» и виновато посмотрела на нее, запрокинув голову. По ее взгляду Стейси сразу поняла, что поедет к матери одна, а по взгляду Люка — пытаться увезти дочь против воли чревато.

— Точно, я обещала ему, что приду! Крестный ужин хотел приготовить, достал кассету с мультиком… Папа, ты помнишь, как он называется? — обратилась Меган с вопросом к Люку, сверкая как начищенная монета. Про недавнюю ссору родителей она уже забыла, полностью переключившись на новую тему. Этого Люк и добивался.

— «Черный котел», кажется. Кеннет говорил, что вышло мило. Думаю, вам понравится, Дисней всё-таки, — и, пожав плечами, обратил внимание на замершую в дверях Стейси. Сам не понимая зачем, он поднялся, подал ей чемодан и поцеловал в щеку с пресной улыбкой, — Передавай привет _матери_ , дорогая.

«Наверняка к этому ублюдку заглянет», — улыбка сошла с его лица, стоило жене отвернуться и пойти за документами. Бросив в свою сумку паспорт с кошельком и билетами на автобус, Стейси плотно застегнула зимнее пальто и обулась. Ее семья молча наблюдала за сборами.

— Позвони, как доберешься, — услышала она краем уха и вскинула голову, глядя на Люка с лёгким удивлением, но тот смотрел не на нее, а в окно, — Снегопад обещали ночью, оденься теплее.

С секунду Стейси просто смотрела на мужа, чувствуя в груди отголоски старой любви, после чего послушалась совета и накинула на шею плотный шерстяной платок, некогда подаренный Люком на какой-то праздник. Когда она оделась, глава семейства кивнул и вышел из комнаты, а Меган подбежала к матери и осторожно, пока отец не видел, вручила ей маленький самодельный крестик из золотого картона. На ее лице сияла довольная улыбка, которая моментально передалась и Стейси.

— Я сделала его для бабушки, передай ей от меня, — шепотом попросила Меган, помня об отношении отца к их со Стейси вере. Когда дверь комнаты Люка хлопнула, она заговорила чуть громче, — Прости, что не поехала с тобой, я правда хотела увидеть бабушку. Просто…

Ее мама наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать дочь в щеку, после чего аккуратно убрала крестик в карман. Заминка Меган нисколько ее не смутила — Стейси понимала, в чем дело, и не хотела давить на дочь.

— Все в порядке, милая, я понимаю. Позаботься о папе, пока меня не будет, хорошо? — в ответ Меган быстро закивала и обняла женщину за ноги, почти тут же отпустив. Стейси взяла чемодан за ручку и открыла входную дверь, — Не хулигань и будь послушной девочкой, Меган. Закроешь за мной дверь?

— Хорошо, мам!

Девочка прикрыла дверь за матерью только когда та вошла в лифт. Замок она закрывала основательно, шаг за шагом — как учили. Когда же с этим было покончено, Меган крикнула отцу, что Стейси ушла, и побежала к себе в комнату. Услышавший ее Люк устало вздохнул и сел напротив телефона, а пальцы его дрожали от нерешительности.

«Стоит ли? Он, наверно, занят, да и чего мне звонить. Жаловаться только, — Холмс закусил кожу на костяшке пальца, пока гипнотизировал черный блестящий корпус и диск с цифрами. Мысленно он уже набирал нужный номер, едва ли не выжженный у него изнутри черепной коробки. Внутри все одновременно сводило и сладко тянуло от перспективы снова услышать голос Кеннета, даже недовольный тем, что его отвлекли, — Хотя он ведь сам просил… Блять.»

Люк чувствовал себя странно. Ссора с женой вновь выбила его из колеи, а необходимость развода давала о себе знать все больше с каждым днём. Столько лет совместной жизни выработали в нем привычку, с которой не хотелось расставаться несмотря ни на какие семейные сложности — и это было неправильно. Он должен был побороть себя и наконец взяться за этот вопрос всерьез, ведь в первую очередь сложившаяся ситуация била по Меган. С ней тоже все было сложно.

Кровать скрипнула под тяжестью его тела, когда Люк откинулся назад и спрятал лицо в локте. Порой ему начинало казаться, что он запутался в невидимой сети, которую сам же и сплел, и с каждым движением она затягивалась все туже. Нужен был кто-то, способный разрезать путы, но единственный возможный вариант привлекал его столько же, сколько и пугал. После всего, что произошло между ним и Кеннетом, втягивать того в их со Стейси разборки не хотелось — Фелпс пресытился подобным ещё двадцать лет назад.

От воспоминаний об их скомканном разрыве Холмсу стало только хуже, и желание хоть как-то услышать Кеннета захлестнуло его с головой. Резко вернувшись в сидячее положение, Люк набрал его номер, прижал трубку к уху и начал дергать торчащую из домашних штанов нитку, от которой уже пару недель как хотел избавиться. Телефон подняли на удивление быстро.

— Я слушаю, — прозвучал знакомый баритон по ту сторону, и Люк невольно улыбнулся, почувствовав разливающееся в груди спокойствие: пусть сейчас их связывал один лишь провод, он словно оказался рядом с Фелпсом в этот момент.

— Кеннет! Эм, привет, — он неуверенно усмехнулся, обхватывая телефон двумя руками и заваливаясь обратно на кровать. Сейчас он чувствовал себя потерявшимся в жизни подростком, а не взрослым состоятельным мужчиной. Все перед ним рушилось, и лишь Кеннет оставался его островком спокойствия посреди катастрофы.

— Что-то случилось? — Люк как наяву увидел его притворно-спокойное лицо, поджатые от беспокойства губы и вздрагивающие, прямо как у собаки, крылья носа. Даже Кеннет бывал предсказуемым, особенно когда это касалось Люка — и тот не мог не улыбнуться от подобной мысли. Это он делал Фелпса таким.

— Просто побочка от таблеток, если ты о голосе. Поначалу всегда так, — устроившись на боку, Холмс подтянул колени к животу и прикрыл глаза: так было легче представить, что он не в этих проклятых Апартаментах, а у Фелпсов. Впрочем, раз Стейси уехала, с этим не возникло бы никаких проблем, — Мы снова поссорились. Она уехала к матери, хотя наверняка ещё заглянет к этой свинье перед автобусом. Вот ведь овца... Стерва.

— Она только ушла что ли? — на фоне что-то громыхнуло, напоминая звон упавшего на камень металла, и Кеннет тихо выругался, — Прошу прощения, надеюсь это было не громко.

— Ну да, буквально минут пять назад ушла. И нет, все отлично, что там у тебя гремит? — спросил Люк с усмешкой в голосе, на что Кеннет хмыкнул в трубку.

— Собирался мясо заготовить для нашего ужина, но уронил нож. Только помыл ведь, зараза.

Люк тихо рассмеялся, но смех его прервал протяжный зевок — ещё один эффект от успокоительных. Захотелось спать, о чем он сразу же сказал Фелпсу.

— Так ложись, ты явно устал, — услышал он в ответ и протер глаза, чтобы немного сбить сонливость. Помогло мало.

— Я же только позвонил, Кеннет, или ты так хочешь меня спровадить? — Люк сказал это в шутку, прекрасно понимая, что и правда отвлекает друга от готовки. Докучать ему было плохой идеей, даже Люку, которому он всегда делал поблажки, — И ты собираешься готовить за два дня до ужина? Вот это предусмотрительность.

— Мне захотелось замариновать мясо, так оно будет нежнее. Нашел недавно один рецепт маринада на красном вине и подумал, что тебе понравится.

— Звучит и правда вкусно, — на секунду он представил будущий ужин, и рот сразу наполнился слюной от предвкушения.

Давненько они с Кеннетом не ели вот так, вместе: конец года выдался тяжёлым для них обоих. Встретиться получалось только в стенах храма, где Кеннет мог украдкой коснуться его пальцев своими, проходя мимо по коридору и глядя сквозь пустые глазницы маски. Один раз вышло поймать Фелпса одного. Люк тогда подбежал к нему, побоявшись упустить возможность, приподнял ненавистную неведомо отчего маску и быстро поцеловал, после чего сразу убежал, будто его преследовали. На повороте только обернулся, чтобы увидеть довольное лицо Кеннета под ещё не опущенной маской, и врезался в какого-то культиста, который от страха упал перед ним на колени.

— Я только не знаю, какое мясо взять, — выдернул Люка из воспоминаний голос Кеннета, звучащий будто из-под толщи воды. Внезапно он понял, что едва не заснул, — Тебе хотелось бы баранины или свинины?

— Маринад с бараниной звучит неплохо, хочу попробовать, — пробормотал Холмс после очередного зевка. Кеннет стал говорить немного тише.

— Значит баранина. Я тебя понял, свет мой.

Его сердце сжалось от того, как Кеннет произнес это. Обыденно, не задумываясь, словно они были вместе не один год, а всю жизнь. Хотя в какой-то степени так и было, жаль только потраченного впустую времени. Именно в такие моменты Люк понимал, сколько на самом деле потерял — а Кеннету только и дай повод напомнить, даже если делает он это ненарочно. Не то чтобы Люк в чем-то его винил. Он сам был виноват.

«Хотел бы я все исправить, Кеннет, правда, — Холмс вздохнул и мягко провел пальцами по черной трубке телефона, будто человек по ту сторону мог это почувствовать. Попрощался неловко: бросил напоследок, что скучает, и быстро положил трубку, испугавшись возможного ответа. Люк знал, что Кеннет любил его — Фелпсу даже не нужно было говорить этого, чтобы он понял — но все равно боялся, — Все бы отдал за такую возможность.»

Он просил Стейси позвонить, когда она доедет до родного городка, но ждать ее звонка хотелось меньше всего. Прошло то время, когда Люку было дело до местонахождения жены, и сейчас она могла уехать хоть в другую страну, главное чтоб без Меган — ещё одну дочь он не потеряет. А раз уехала Стейси без нее, то и ждать особого смысла нет, очень уж ему спать хотелось. Проснется, когда позвонит, послушает короткую неинтересную историю о поездке, если таковая будет, спросит про дальнейшие планы, на которые ему плевать, и ляжет спать дальше.

Так Люк и решил сделать, просто накинув на себя край одеяла. Нормально разбирать кровать, на которой он всегда чувствовал себя лишним, не было ни сил, ни желания, равно как и снять с себя одежду. Даже звук собственного дыхания больше не давил на него, позволив спокойно заснуть.

Телефон молчал всю ночь.

***

Весь день до запланированного ужина Люк был как на иголках, сам не понимая отчего. По ощущениям он словно вернулся на двадцать лет назад, когда волновался от первых свиданий со Стейси или прогулок с Кеннетом до озера. Он не знал, можно ли влюбиться в одного человека дважды, однако внутри все трепетало от переполнявших его давно забытых чувств, и Люк соврал бы, сказав, что это ему не нравится. Чувствовать себя влюбленным по уши в Кеннета было намного приятнее.

Возможно дело было в том, что в первый раз, от воспоминаний о котором его непременно окатывала волна жгучего стыда, в их отношениях не было одного важного элемента — страсти. Вернее, не было со стороны Люка, Кеннету энтузиазма на двоих хватало, и оттого Фелпс наверно и не замечал апатичности партнера (а думать о том, что Кеннет доверял ему настолько, чтобы не обращать внимание на отстранённость, было попросту страшно). Сейчас же Холмс не знал, куда деваться от мыслей о любовнике, и чем дольше они не виделись, тем сильнее ему хотелось на стенку лезть или грызть многострадальные ногти.

«Видимо карма работает именно так, — подумал он, стоя в одной футболке перед шкафом с одеждой. Набит он был в основном свитерами всех оттенков зелёного, но в дальнем углу нашлась и пара рубашек — на удивление белых. Люк уже и не помнил, по какому случаю приобрел их, а надевал за последние пару лет от силы раза три, если не меньше. Повода не было, да и желания тоже, — Может и сейчас к черту? Это просто ужин, тем более с детьми рядом. Потом устроим полноценное свидание.»

Рубашка отправилась обратно в шкаф, а вместо нее Холмс вытащил один из любимейших свитеров с крупной вязкой цвета темной хвои. Он был особенно мягким и не висел мешком, как некоторые другие: отчасти потому, что надевал его Люк нечасто, сделав его почти что парадным. На чужой взгляд никаких отличий между этим и другими свитерами не было, но Кеннет должен был подметить.

— Папочка, ты ещё долго? — услышал он из коридора крик дочки, которую попросил подождать его минут десять назад. Та уже давно собралась, так как поход к Фелпсам был для нее рядовым явлением, но для Люка этот вечер был сродни празднику. Полноценная встреча с Кеннетом после напряженного рабочего месяца. Люк хотел показать своим видом, что ему не все равно, хотя возможно он просто с возрастом становился излишне сентиментальным.

— Уже бегу, малышка! — громко отозвался он, на ходу запрыгивая в черные джинсы и натягивая свитер. Волосы из-за этого оказались в беспорядке, а потому из комнаты выходил Люк причесываясь. Меган стояла у входной двери уже полностью одетая и обутая, разве что шарф держала в руках, и, заметив отца, уперла руки в боки, — Что, запарилась меня ждать, да?

— Могло быть и лучше, — с деловым видом отчитала она отца и фыркнула. Люк вздохнул. Пусть Меган и выглядела очаровательно, в такие моменты она сильно напоминала свою мать, мысли о которой последние два дня не вызывали ничего, кроме злости.

Стейси так и не позвонила. Люк, конечно, не рассчитывал, что она точно позвонит ему, как доберется до матери, но подобное пренебрежение откровенно выводило его из себя. Утром Меган начала задавать вопросы, хотела позвонить маме, и мужчине пришлось просто соврать дочери, что та пока не сможет ответить. Когда же Люк вызвонил-таки мать Стейси, он ещё сильнее уверился в том, что жена плевать хотела на семью — о ее желании навестить мать в отчем доме никто не знал, а сама Стейси там уже несколько месяцев не появлялась. Навязчивая мысль о ее побеге не хотела покидать голову Холмса, но часть его удивительно быстро смирилась с подобным раскладом. Если она и правда сбежала с этим фермером, то пускай — скатертью дорожка. Другая же часть болезненно сжималась.

Пока Люк думал о жене, он успел собраться и криво завязать шарф на Меган — у нее самой получалось лучше. С юных лет у него была такая проблема, и все бы ничего, если бы в то же время он не умел завязывать с десяток разных узлов с закрытыми глазами. Даже Кеннет порой подкалывал его на этот счёт, перевязывая его старые, но любимые шарфы, которые ещё бабушка вязала для его отца. Кажется, комментарии про сентиментальность пошли прямиком от Фелпса.

— Папа, может мы пойдем? — тихо спросила Меган, будто не хотела вырывать отца из размышлений. Люк бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало и понял, что улыбался, оттого дочь и смутилась. Он всегда старался улыбаться в ее присутствии, даже если не хотелось, но обычно она сперва давала ему какой-то повод: говорила нечто забавное, по-детски наивное, или спрашивала какую-то глупость, кажущуюся очень важной для ребенка. Почему небо голубое? Почему поют птички? Почему мама снова пьет?

Старший Холмс резко встряхнул головой и осторожно проверил, на месте ли его таблетки. Как всегда, в кармане. Ему не хотелось привлекать внимание Меган к этому, для нее вечер должен был пройти хорошо и без мыслей о матери, которой она хотела позвонить незадолго перед уходом. Люку вновь пришлось ей отказать, но с каждым разом отмазки его становились все более натянутыми. Даже доверчивый ребенок понимал это.

— Да, конечно, папка снова витает в облаках, — вместе с девочкой он вышел из квартиры, спустился вниз и сказал выглянувшему сквозь почтовую щель Терренсу, что вернётся неизвестно когда.

Покинув здание, Люк взял дочь за маленькую ладошку и несильно сжал. На улице уже было темно, а от ударившего в лицо мороза щеки сразу начали краснеть и слегка щипать; оба Холмса почувствовали это и довольно поежились, начиная недолгий путь по неширокой дорожке. До церкви и дома Фелпсов было всего ничего, минут десять неспешным шагом, но за это время они легко успели бы замёрзнуть: зима выдалась на редкость холодной.

— Папочка, смотри, как могу! — Меган высунулась нос из-под шарфа и сильно выдохнула, отчего в воздух взметнулось густое облачко пара. Немного погодя, Люк сделал также, после чего тихо закашлялся и вернул шарф дочери в прежнее положение, — Эх ты, не получается у тебя.

— Моя беда, — с улыбкой ответил он и завернул на тропинку, ведущую мимо церкви к дому. В окнах одноэтажного дома горел свет, и, стоило Холмсам выйти на финишную прямую, занавеска одного из окон дернулась кому-то вслед. Вскоре они уже стояли на пороге, а за дверью глухо раздалось недовольное «Хватит бегать по дому, Трэвис!» вместе с топотом детских ног. Открыли им дверь в ту же секунду, как Люк нажал на дверной звонок.

— Вы прямо как черепахи, мы уже заждались! — выпалил Трэвис с порога и окинул обоих взглядом. Почти сразу к ним вышел и Кеннет, сдвинувший сына с прохода.

— Трэвис, не груби гостям, лучше проводи их в гостиную, — а после обратился к Люку и его дочери, — Входите, не мерзните.

Прежде чем вернуться на кухню, Кеннет странно посмотрел на Люка и дёрнул губами в усмешке. «Рад видеть тебя» сумел прочитать Холмс в его взгляде, хотя мог и ошибиться. Наверняка ошибся. Лучше переспросить, когда дети займутся своими делами.

Когда Кеннет ушел, а Холмсы сняли верхнюю одежду, Трэвис повел их в гостиную. Для них в том не было необходимости, даже Меган после многочисленных визитов знала строение их небольшого дома. Так чем этот вечер отличался от всех предыдущих?..

— Отец столько наготовил, вы бы видели! Хотя, скоро увидите, да, — Трэвис махнул рукой в сторону дивана, тем самым предлагая гостям сесть, а сам принялся копаться в тумбочке под телевизором в поисках заветной кассеты. Глаза Меган загорелись от предвкушения и интереса, она слезла с дивана и стала разглядывать обложки других кассет, подмечая те, которые прежде не видела. Пока дети копались в небольшой фильмотеке Фелпсов, состоящей в основном из кассет Трэвиса, Люк решил заглянуть на кухню. Дети сами разберутся.

Кеннет выглядел очень уютно в своей темной флисовой рубашке и фартуке. Это было первым, что бросилось Люку в глаза. Он мог сперва обратить внимание на заставленный всякой снедью стол, или на приятный полумрак, который обычно присутствует в дорогих ресторанах, но взгляд все равно цеплялся только за хозяина дома. Всё-таки не еда была причиной его визита.

— Я тоже скучал, — сказал Кеннет вместо приветствия, а Люк на мгновение замер от непонимания, прежде чем вздрогнуть. Точно, их последний телефонный разговор, — Теперь, когда мы закрыли предыдущий диалог, что надо сказать?

— Привет? — Люк фыркнул неловко и подошёл ближе. Обнимать не стал — дети могли забежать в любой момент, — Или лучше «здравствуйте, мистер Фелпс»?

— Остановимся на первом варианте, — он закатил глаза и вернулся к сервировке, перекладывая куски уже прожаренного маринованного мяса со сковороды на тарелки. Закончив с этим, Фелпс расставил две большие тарелки на столе по его противоположным концам и снова поднял взгляд на Люка, — Привет.

С замиранием сердца Холмс смотрел на любовника, в голову не приходило ни единой мысли о том, что нужно сделать. Не будь в соседней комнате детей, он бы уже давно прижался к Кеннету со спины, которая обязательно напряжённо выпрямилась бы на мгновение, и ткнулся лбом в едва заметный горб. В последние годы Фелпс перестал следить за осанкой, хотя все равно сидел намного прямее, чем Люк. Ходил он и вовсе так, словно шпагу проглотил: гордо, с разведёнными плечами и вздернутой слегка головой — иногда даже руки за спину убирал. Скорее всего от такой ходьбы он больше всего и уставал — трудно ходить с тяжестью судьбы всего мира на плечах.

Люк захотел сделать ему массаж.

— Я… — Холмс уставился на стол, рассматривая тарелки с мясом, салатницу и гарнир. Он будто разучился говорить с Кеннетом за последний месяц, и сорок лет знакомства по его ощущениям внезапно куда-то исчезли, оставляя наедине с переполнявшей его влюбленностью. Интересно, чувствовал ли Кеннет то же самое? Он раньше не замечал, не до того было. Идиот, — Я скучал.

Совсем рядом раздался вздох, и Люк не успел поднять голову, как почувствовал почти что невесомое касание губ к уху. Оно тут же вспыхнуло, покраснело, прямо как щеки, но дыхание Кеннета все равно было куда горячее.

— Все хорошо, — единственное, что произнес Фелпс. На секунду он накрыл ладонь Люка своей, практически делясь своей уверенностью, и тут же отстранился на пару шагов. Спустя несколько секунд на кухню влетел Трэвис.

— Когда ужин? Мы не можем смотреть, пока не поедим, ты сам так сказал, — недовольно проговорил мальчик. Его отец кивнул и вытащил из холодильника коробку сока.

— Все уже готово, можешь садиться — только руки помой, — сразу добавил старший Фелпс, как только Трэвис схватился за свой стул. Мальчик поморщился, но послушно пошел к раковине, — А куда ты дел Меган?

— Она в ванной, видимо тоже руки моет, — Люк кинул заинтересованный взгляд на дверной проем, ожидая возвращения дочери. Стоило Трэвису сесть за стол с чистыми руками, она осторожно заглянула на кухню. На приглашение войти она отреагировала не сразу, помявшись на пороге, но всё-таки села за стол напротив Трэвиса. Ее поведение смутило Люка.

Старший Холмс устроился между ними, быстро ополоснув руки, а Кеннет крутился вокруг стола, раскладывая забытые приборы и посуду. Когда на его взгляд все было готово, Фелпс устроился напротив Люка. Ужин начался.

Люк потянулся к вилке, но его резко прервала Меган, посмотревшая на него как на предателя нации. Свой закономерный вопрос он не озвучил — дочь заговорила сама:

— А помолиться перед едой?

От подобного требования Люк попросту опешил. Меган знала об его негативном отношении к религии и прежде всегда держала это при себе. Стейси научила ее молиться перед каждым приемом пищи, что неимоверно раздражало Люка, но ни к чему кроме ссор его попытки пресечь это не приводили. Сейчас же дочь почему-то решила, что ему необходимо поблагодарить Господа за еду. Единственное, что он сделал бы, последовав требованию дочери — потешил бы комплекс бога Кеннета. Или разозлил, тут одно из двух.

— Меган, это абсолютно не обязательно, даже у нас дома, — перенял их внимание на себя Кеннет, который уже отрезал кусочек мяса. Сидящий справа от него Трэвис давно набил щеки жареной картошкой и курой, — Ты можешь помолиться, а можешь и нет — от этого ничего не изменится. Господу нет дела до нашей еды.

— Но мама говорила… — теперь уже Люк прервал дочь, аккуратно взяв за руку. Смотрел он только на нее, но улыбка предназначалась и для Кеннета тоже.

— Малышка, работа дяди Кеннета — говорить с Всевышним. Он знает намного больше, чем мама, — чтобы поддержать Меган, он погладил ее по голове. Девочка неуверенно посмотрела сперва на отца, а после на Фелпсов, которые спокойно ели и без молитвы. Немного подумав, она взяла вилку.

«Выкуси, стерва», — мысленно обратился Люк к жене, отправляя в рот первый кусок мяса. Вкус был бесподобный.

Осознание того, как на самом деле долго он не пробовал такой еды, накатывало медленно, но неумолимо. Кеннет сделал действительно хороший маринад, даже по его меркам это было потрясающе: красное вино только подчеркивало вкус мяса и приправ, не перетягивая внимание на себя, а баранина практически таяла во рту.

— Люк, может быть картошки? — Кеннет с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Холмс наслаждался ужином. Вскинув голову, он более осмысленно осмотрел стол и наткнулся на небольшую кастрюльку с чем-то жидким. После жареного захотелось чего полегче, о чем он и заявил, — Это минестроне.

— Чего?

— Лёгкий овощной суп, итальянский. В нем фасоль, морковь, помидоры, немного риса и лука, — пояснил Кеннет с таким лицом, будто ему пришлось разжёвывать самые очевидные вещи. Люк в ответ многозначительно кивнул и протянул глубокую тарелку.

Суп был горячим, давая понять, что его Фелпс готовил последним. На вкус он сильно не выделялся, ярче всего чувствовались овощи и немного сладкая специя — может какой-то вид перца, Люк не разбирался в этом.

Внутри было тепло не только из-за супа. Несомненно, Кеннет любил кулинарию, для него это было практически хобби, но Люк сомневался, что он стал бы готовить это все просто так. В каждом блюде — даже в простой жареной картошке, которую он всё-таки попробовал вместе с ещё одним куском баранины — чувствовалось то, по чему он так соскучился. Внимание. Все это было приготовлено для него.

Он чувствовал себя дома.

— Отец, я все съел, можно я включу телевизор, пока Меган доедает? — Трэвис отложил приборы на пустую тарелку и вылез из-за стола, когда его отец согласно кивнул. Меган доела вскоре после друга, но уходить из-за стола пока не спешила.

— Милая, ты чего-то хотела? — слегка обеспокоенно спросил Люк. Весь ужин его дочь была на удивление тихой, даже с Трэвисом не переговаривалась.

Девочка посмотрела на Люка так, будто он заставлял ее ответить, когда она того не хотела. Видимо, при отце ей было не так просто, а значит дело его не касалось. В следующую секунду она повернулась к хозяину дома и положила перед собой самодельный крестик.

— Дядя Кеннет, откуда он у вас? — и, заметив непонимание на лице отца, объяснила, — Я дала его маме, когда она уехала.

От улыбки Кеннета в Люке зашевелилось что-то скользкое и холодное, а по спине прокатилась капля пота. Эта улыбка была самой обыкновенной, какой он всегда улыбался приятной погоде, хорошей новости или успеху сына. В уголках полуприкрытых глаз собрались морщинки. Простая улыбка, естественная. Почему тогда ему вдруг стало так не по себе?

— О, Стейси заглянула ко мне минут на пять. Сказала, что перед автобусом ей нужно воспользоваться ванной и, видимо, забыла его у меня. Это было что-то важное, да?

— Мама должна была отдать его бабушке. Как она могла забыть об этом? — обиженно спросила Меган сама себя, покрутив картонный крестик в руках. Кеннет сочувственно похлопал ее по плечу.

— Мне жаль это слышать. Ты сама его сделала, верно? Чудесная работа, ты молодец, — после этих слов девочка смущённо улыбнулась и после недолгих раздумий протянула крестик Фелпсу.

— Тогда возьмите, он вам нужнее, дядя Кеннет! Я для бабушки потом ещё один сделаю.

Фелпс с благодарностью принял поделку крестницы и сразу надел на себя, и та, удовлетворившись этим видом, со спокойной душой побежала к заждавшемуся ее Трэвису.

Над столом повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом приборов о тарелку — Кеннет вернулся к еде. Люк пилил его взглядом и упорно игнорировал свою вспотевшую спину.

— Говоришь, заглянула к тебе? — недоверчиво протянул он, переключая внимание с крестика дочери на лёгкую полуулыбку любовника. Ладонь, которой он сжимал вилку, взмокла, — Зачем? Ты опять ей что-то наговорил? Знаешь, где она?

— Тебе понравился ужин, Люк? На мой взгляд вышло жирновато, но это проблема самого мяса, — внезапно сказал Кеннет, и от неуместности вопроса Люк на мгновение потерял нить разговора.

— Да при чем тут ужин! — он откинул от себя вилку и замер. Посмотрел на Кеннета, на тарелку. Недоеденный кусок мяса в соусе. Стейси сбежала. Улыбка Кеннета. Тебе понравился ужин, Люк? Не позвонила. Кусок мяса.

 _Ужин_.

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Ему не хватало воздуха, воротник давил на горло. Мир сузился до тарелки с бараниной, его бросило в жар, а в ушах оглушающе зазвенело.

— Люк. Люк! — Холмс резко открыл глаза и уставился в потолок кухни. Дышать стало проще — свитера на нем больше не было, — а сам он оказался в метре от стола. Перед ним прямо на полу сидел Кеннет, держась за его колени и обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза, — Дыши со мной. Давай, вдох.

Люк послушно набрал воздух в лёгкие, больше не чувствуя давления на шее. Внутри все горело, но он сдержался и выдохнул только когда ему сказал Кеннет. Снова вдох, пауза. Выдох.

Горячая ладонь сжимала его влажную, подрагивающую от недавнего обморока. Кеннет прижимался к его коленям, готовый в случае чего поймать Люка. Он даже не заметил, как Фелпс оказался перед ним.

Когда Кеннет убедился, что Люк снова может дышать без его помощи, он поднялся, придвинул второй стул вплотную к Холмсу и сел напротив в ожидании. Теперь в тишине звучало лишь свистящее дыхание Люка и стук сердца о ребра.

— Я думал… — он вцепился в лежащий на коленях свитер, не зная, что ещё делать с дрожащими руками. С каждой секундой его начинало колотить все сильнее, — думал, она сбежала. Бросила нас. М-меня.

Свитер не спасал, и руки его ходили ходуном от пробившего насквозь осознания. Выронив его из рук, Люк то ли неудачно наклонился, то ли специально упал в руки Кеннету. Стоило ему почувствовать чужую ладонь между лопаток, поглаживающую влажную спину, как плотину прорвало. Люк до треска сжал флисовую ткань, упёрся головой в острое плечо, ощутив подступающий к горлу ком — и обмяк.

— Я не люблю ее, — признал он не особо тревожащую истину и отпустил черную рубашку, вместо этого обнимая Кеннета за пояс. Шанс того, что в этот момент к ним могут заглянуть дети, не пугал. Пускай, от кого теперь это скрывать? От Стейси? Смешно, — Уже давно разлюбил, понял только недавно. Она пропала, а меня это нисколько не волновало, только злило. Я думал, что она сбежала с этим фермерским выродком. А оно вот как.

— Я поймал их вместе, так что ты не сильно ошибся, — тихо проговорил Кеннет ему на ухо, вынуждая вздрогнуть уже по другой причине. Тонкие пальцы переместились со спины в волосы, едва надавливая на кожу головы и вырисовывая неведомые узоры.

— Ты же сказал, что она была здесь. Как тогда?.. — Люк прервался на середине фразы. Подробности он знать не хотел, — Ты накормил этим и детей тоже?

Если бы Люк поднял голову, то увидел бы, каким оскорбленным выглядел Кеннет.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я бы не стал кормить детей мясом на вине, — у Люка прямо от сердца отлегло. Следующий вопрос волновал его не меньше.

— Почему крестик лежал в ванной?

— Он мне понравился. Мне сразу стало понятно, кто его сделал, и я специально оставил его на видном месте, чтобы Меган его заметила и подняла эту тему.

— Но зачем это все?

— Так было проще всего направить тебя на нужные мысли.

— Ты мог просто рассказать, — Люк поднял голову и посмотрел на замершего Фелпса, который, видимо, даже не рассматривал такой вариант. Кеннет всегда был таким, не искал лёгких путей. Или тоже боялся, в этом они с Люком были удивительно похожи, — Кеннет, могу я попросить?

Фелпс чуть заметно кивнул и смахнул с чужого лба налипшие от пота волосы. В благодарность Люк слегка улыбнулся, после чего вернул голову обратно на его плечо.

— Не делай этого со мной. Не бросай.

На секунду Кеннет под ним ощутимо напрягся, стал будто острее, отчего Холмс неуверенно поежился. Он уже давно хотел поднять эту тему, но то повода не находилось, то смелости не хватало. Сейчас же все словно шло к тому, чтобы Люк наконец разобрался с этим — и желательно раз и навсегда.

— Я знаю, что много ошибался в своей жизни. Делал неправильные выборы, хотя думал, что поступаю правильно. Очень много раз, — он сглотнул и зажмурился, крепче обняв Кеннета. Наконец, спустя практически месяц, он дорвался до нормального физического контакта, и оторвать Люка от любовника в этот момент смогла бы только смерть, — Сейчас жизнь заставляет меня платить за эти ошибки, и я не хочу, чтобы ценой этого стал ты. Я был таким херовым другом для тебя, и партнёр из меня просто дерьмо — и мне так жаль! С каждым разом я думаю, что ты не сможешь сделать для меня больше, но нет! Ты сделал этот грёбаный ужин, для _меня_!

— Конечно для тебя. Люк, я не понимаю, тебе не понравилось? — Холмс не видел его лица, но знал, какое оно: все то же притворно-спокойное выражение, поджатые от беспокойства губы и вздрагивающие крылья носа — все тот же настолько предсказуемый в своем беспокойстве Кеннет. Его Кеннет.

Люк резко закусил губу, чтобы не вдохнуть резче обычного — Фелпс бы сразу это почувствовал и только сильнее заволновался. Заданный им вопрос задел что-то внутри Люка.

— Это был лучший ужин в моей жизни, — он вновь затрясся, когда Кеннет внезапно отстранил его от себя, полез в карман джинсов, вытащил оттуда блистер с успокоительным и выдавил для Люка две таблетки, сразу же после подавая стакан воды. Точно, он совсем забыл про прием. Быстро приняв лекарство, Люк протер покрасневшие глаза и выдавил из себя улыбку, — Спасибо.

Кеннет со вздохом вернул его обратно в объятья и зарылся носом во вьющиеся волосы. На макушке они были чуть реже, чем у того же уха, но для него это не было проблемой — это все ещё был Люк.

— Ты правда за сорок лет не понял, что я всегда буду рядом, какую бы хрень ты не творил? Я не брошу тебя, — Люк в его руках осторожно зашевелился и пробурчал что-то неразборчиво ему в грудь, — Я тебя не расслышал.

— Я спросил, — повторил он, слегка приподняв голову и глядя на выделяющийся на черной ткани картонный крестик, — почему?

— Ты сам знаешь ответ, — и, прежде чем Люк начал отрицать, Кеннет поцеловал его в макушку, — Знаешь, но пытаешься найти в этом что-то большее. И кто из нас теперь все усложняет?

Холмс сам не заметил, как широко улыбнулся. Большая часть тревоги ушла, а оставшаяся была столь незначительной, что ее он просто не замечал — скоро и она должна была исчезнуть. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился как можно дольше, и Кеннет, словно прочитав чужие мысли, спросил:

— Хочешь остаться на ночь? Меган может спать в комнате Трэвиса, думаю они оба будут рады ночёвке.

Задумавшись не столько об ответе — он сразу решил, что согласен, — сколько о планах на завтрашний день, Люк повернул голову в сторону стола. Недоеденный кусок мяса все так же лежал на его тарелке, скорее всего уже холодный. В голову закралась мысль, от которой он улыбнулся и поднял взгляд на Фелпса.

— А что будет завтра на ужин?

Кеннет провел горячей ладонью по его щеке и улыбнулся в ответ.

— _Свинина_.


	5. About tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1985 год  
> Люк наблюдает за спящим (или не совсем) Кеннетом.
> 
> Персонажи и пейринги: Кеннет/Люк  
> Направленность: Слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанры: Флафф, Романтика

Одним из любимых занятий Люка было наблюдение. Иногда во время работы он мог прерваться, чтобы посмотреть на резвящихся в небе над кладбищем птенцов ласточек, которые давно загнездились у него под козырьком крыши. Чуть чаще он садился на скамейку у кладбищенских ворот и поглядывал на прохожих, рассматривая незнакомцев с любопытством — ему всегда было интересно, как их заносило на окраину Нокфелла. По его мнению, ничего особенного в пригороде не было, и люди просто зря тратили время.

Но больше всего Люк любил наблюдать за Кеннетом. Не прямо, так Фелпс всегда его замечал и менялся — нет. Он делал это осторожно, исподтишка. Прятался, если Кеннет не знал о его присутствии, подбирал удачный угол обзора или прикрывал глаза какой-нибудь книгой, чувствуя себя при этом самым настоящим шпионом. В "естественной среде" Кеннет всегда вел себя не так, как на людях, и Люк обожал это. Были вещи, которые видел только он один. Кеннет был таким только для него. 

Сейчас Люк снова наблюдал, по-детски подложив ладонь под щеку. Напротив него лежал Кеннет, который во сне повернулся к нему лицом, обнял руками край своего одеяла и сопел с приоткрытым ртом. Повезло, что не храпел — хотя даже это по мнению Люка придавало общей картине какое-то особое очарование. Сам он давно привык к его храпу. 

Сквозь полупрозрачные шторы солнечный свет падал на лицо спящего, отчего смуглая кожа только сильнее напоминала Холмсу растопленную карамель. Спал Кеннет очень спокойно. Редко когда его удавалось затащить в кровать по прямому ее назначению, и всякий раз воспринимался как крошечная, но честная победа. Кеннет никогда не поддавался — или Люк просто хотел так думать, снова и снова убеждая любовника отдохнуть. Иногда приходилось идти на ухищрения.

Но просто наблюдать не было смысла при возможности изучать. Глаза могут обмануть, и Холмс постоянно с этим сталкивался. Даже просто лёжа в постели. Прежде он не задумывался, какие у Кеннета руки на самом деле. Воспоминания из юности, когда он ненадолго расширил границы их отношений, за годы — десятилетия — стёрлись из памяти, оставляя после себя одни только смутные образы той силы, с которой ему удалось столкнуться. В его глазах Кеннет всегда был суховатым, острым. Как дикое голодное животное, которое невозможно подчинить и удержать: отчасти так и было. Люку казалось, что он прочувствовал это как никто другой, но вместе с тем он видел и обратную сторону медали, доступную только ему.

Кеннет был удивительно мягок. Это не было мягкостью прирученного зверя, но благосклонность с его стороны. «Я позволяю тебе видеть меня таким», – читал в его взгляде Люк, внезапно осознавший, что Фелпс больше не спит и сам наблюдает за ним, — «и если ты не оценишь это должным образом, я лишу тебя этого».

И Люк ценил. Он восхищался этим.

У Кеннета были шершавые пальцы, мозолистые. Он много что делал руками, несмотря на превозносимую им работу мозга: не столько же, сколько Люк с его ежедневным использованием лопаты, но достаточно, чтобы ладони загрубели. Холмс вновь почувствовал это, когда Кеннет убрал упавшую ему на лоб прядь волос и погладил щетинистую щеку пальцем с пересекающим его шрамом — неудачно надел приманку на крючок. Люк подался навстречу ладони.

— Ты же знаешь, что я чувствую твой взгляд, — тихо, с нотками не до конца отпустившего сна проговорил Фелпс, накрыв большим пальцем родинку под носом. Остальные же мягко провели кончиками под ухом, очерчивая линию челюсти и спускаясь ниже, к шее. В следующую секунду Люк ощутил едва заметное прикосновение к нижней губе, а следом — к уголку. Он улыбнулся сам и прикрыл глаза. — Что ты чувствуешь?

Не было понятно, о чем именно шла речь: о физических ощущениях, или же переполнявших Люка эмоциях, что он пытался выместить ответным прикосновением к запястью Фелпса. Бабочки в животе перестали есть его изнутри с тех пор, как они с Кеннетом вновь сошлись, а сейчас их присутствие было даже приятным. Ещё одно забытое старое чувство.

— Я чувствую... — Люк закусил губу, думая над ответом, и вытащил из-под своей щеки вторую руку, чтобы обхватить ей чужое предплечье. Мышцы заходили под смуглой кожей, а бледные пальцы проследили по тонким нитям шрамов, практически незаметным под светлыми волосками. Фелпс всегда был теплым, но после сна его тело походило на печку, готовую согреть вечно мерзнущего Люка. Он тянулся к этому теплу и довольно жмурился, когда оно окутывало его подобно одеялу. Это все, чего он хотел. — Я чувствую счастье.

Пока глаза его были закрыты, другие чувства обострились. Люк почувствовал, как матрас прогнулся рядом с его головой — Кеннет положил туда руку и перенес на нее свой вес, —как чужая ладонь перехватила его собственную и отвела в сторону. Теплый острый нос легко коснулся его щеки, а челюсть опалило горячим дыханием, прежде чем над его ухом раздался вкрадчивый вопрос:

— Почему ты чувствуешь счастье? 

Люк перевернулся на спину, так и не открыв глаза. Для него это было правилом в их небольшой игре, а правила Люк соблюдать умел и любил. В этом он был действительно хорош, пусть Кеннет частенько склонял его ко всяким нарушениям. Правилам Фелпса он следовал всегда.

— Потому что ты со мной.

От запястья рука Кеннета заскользила выше. Он раскрыл бледную ладонь, слегка надавив на ее центр, провел по стыку пальцев и скользнул между ними, чем вынудил Люка несильно их сжать. Свободной рукой Холмс коснулся острых скул, принявшись вслепую изучать знакомое лицо. 

Сперва он почувствовал неглубокую сеточку морщин у глаз и выделяющиеся под ними мешки, затем явную горбинку на переносице, дёрнувшиеся крылья носа, тонкие, растянутые в улыбке губы и заострённые клыки. Тут же Люк почувствовал лёгкий поцелуй в ладонь и улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Ну как, нашел что-нибудь новое? — задал Фелпс очередной вопрос, стоило Люку зарыться пальцами в светлые волосы на затылке. 

— Нет, все как обычно. Ты все такой же красивый, — Кеннет в ответ приглушённо засмеялся и поцеловал его в прикрытые веки, позволяя открыть глаза. 

От довольной улыбки Кеннета Люку стало ещё теплее, а сам Фелпс сразу начал выглядеть лет на десять моложе. В теплом свете утреннего солнца карие глаза напротив походили на мёд с темным шоколадом зрачка, заполнившим даже тревожащую Люка красноту. Какими они были в их юности, когда никакого культа в их жизни и в помине не было, такими оставались и в моменты их единения. 

Щека невольно дернулась, когда ее коснулась блондинистая челка. Осторожно Кеннет прижался своим лбом к чужому, горячо выдыхая Люку в губы едва разборчивые фразы, из которых Холмс смог понять разве что "Свет мой". Сказано это было с щемящим сердце придыханием, что Люк сам потянулся навстречу, прерывая несвязную речь поцелуем. Хватка на его руке на секунду усилилась и тут же совсем исчезла, а смуглая ладонь осталась лежать поверх его. Люк переплел их пальцы и притянул Фелпса ещё ближе.

Да, Кеннета нельзя было приручить, но сам Люк давно позволил сделать это с собой.


	6. About summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1960 год  
> Кеннет и Люк говорят по душам жарким летом 60-го года.
> 
> Персонажи и пейринги: Кеннет (14 лет)/Люк (16 лет)  
> Направление: Джен, пре-слэш  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанры: Дружба, Юмор, Романтика, Songfic
> 
> В тексте присутствуют песни Bottom of the River — Delta Rae и Королевна — Мельница

Кеннет всегда знал, что его отца крайне сложно переубедить. Порой он думал, что для старшего это способ развлечься: стоять на своем до победного и наблюдать, как сын опускает руки. Возможно, то была закалка с его стороны. «Всегда добивайся желаемого, Кеннет, будь мужиком», — говорил он своим излюбленным поучающим тоном, ожидая, что Кеннет как минимум будет в рот ему заглядывать за очередной порцией отцовской мудрости. Ага, как же.

Когда дело касалось старшего Фелпса, добиться желаемого было просто невозможно. Кеннет давно уже сдался в попытках спорить, но был один вопрос, который волновал его особенно сильно — настолько, что его истинно фелпсовской упертости хватило на целых четырнадцать лет.

— Отец, я собаку хочу, — выдал он однажды утром за завтраком, выкладывая отцу на тарелку только что приготовленный омлет. Тот и ухом не повел, спокойно начав завтракать, а включенный граммофон с Джо Дассеном вынудил парня замолчать на последующие полчаса — разговоров под музыку терпеть не могли они оба.

Кеннет устроился напротив и принялся сверлить завтракающего взглядом, намереваясь хотя бы подпортить тому аппетит. Сам он уже поел: несмотря на армейскую выправку, старший Фелпс предпочитал поспать подольше в дни, когда ему не нужно было идти в церковь с утра пораньше. Да и то последний год он стал иногда отправлять на службу сына, когда его нога «болела сильнее обычного», после чего Кеннет с упоительным раздражением наблюдал отца резво вылетающим из дома за очередной порцией виски в местном баре.

Как бы военный не пытался казаться спокойным, Кеннет читал его как открытую книгу: вот он дёрнул бровью от пристального взгляда, скрипнул вилкой о зубы и тут же сморщился. На сына он не смотрел, глядя куда угодно вокруг, и в большинстве своем держал глаза закрытыми, якобы наслаждаясь заслушанной до дыр пластинкой. Скорее всего, от приевшихся французских мотивов тошнило уже обоих Фелпсов.

Песня оборвалась на середине, когда старший снял иглу с пластинки и наконец взглянул на сына.

— Мы с тобой уже обсуждали это, и я своего мнения не изменю. Никаких собак, Кеннет, это не обсуждается.

— Отец, я буду следить за ней, она будет полностью на мне. Выгул, кормёжка, игры, дрессировка — всё! Щенка можно легко научить необходимым командам-

— Мне уже хватает одного щенка в доме, — от этих слов Кеннет покраснел от поднявшегося к горлу негодования. Он ненавидел, когда отец звал его так, но тот видел в этом своеобразное проявление своей отеческой любви, а потому младший Фелпс не спорил. В тех же тренировках он со временем нашел определенную прелесть, хотя все равно с большим удовольствием потратил бы это время на чтение или прогулки с Люком. К слову о Люке…

— Меня не будет до ужина, на обед в холодильнике остатки вчерашнего рагу, — это звучало не столько как вопрос, сколько заявление, но его отец никогда не был против желания ребенка провести время на улице — а чем тот занимается уже не его дело. Главное, чтоб дома не сидел и не докучал.

От резкой смены темы военный хмыкнул и махнул рукой, давая Кеннету добро. У парня было заготовлено ещё множество аргументов в пользу собаки, но от отцовской реплики у него пропало всякое желание спорить — в этот раз. Они оба понимали, что эта тема вновь всплывет в ноябре или декабре, накануне дня рождения Кеннета, и тогда младший Фелпс будет готов отстаивать право на питомца до победного. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

«Мечтать не вредно, оболтус», — Кеннет встряхнул лохматой головой, прогоняя голос отца, после чего схватил заранее приготовленную сумку вместе с гитарой и вылетел на порог. Часы как раз показывали время их с Люком встречи.

— Сын! — он замер в дверях от отцовского отклика и повернулся обратно в дом. На кухонной стойке лежала купюра в пять долларов. — Пока шляешься с этим кладбищенским, купи ещё консервов. Сдачу себе оставь.

— Да куда нам ещё консервов? Весь подвал забит, а ты не ешь ни черта! — Кеннет убрал деньги в сумку, а его отец направил на него палец, будто прицеливался.

— Вот из-за таких дебилов нация и вымрет, помяни мое слово. Сам спасибо скажешь, когда будем сидеть в подвале после советской атаки! — и, приложившись к бутылке с пивом, заключил. — Я сказал купить — значит купи. Достал спорить с отцом.

— Ладно-ладно, как скажешь, — младший примирительно поднял руки и вышел наконец из дома, закатывая глаза за только закрывшейся дверью. Его отцу проще было винить во всех грехах советов, которым только дай возможность в его утренний кофе плюнуть, а Кеннет понимал, что в этом всем нет никакого смысла. Люди что там, что здесь — сволочи.

Погода в конце августа выдалась на диво хорошей, словно не хотела выпускать школьников и студентов из теплых объятий лета. Каникулы подходили к концу, но по ощущениям то была только середина июля, когда можно было вдоволь купаться в озере и залезать в сад Гибсонов за клубникой. Правда, их сад и в августе подвергался набегам детей с подростками — только на этот раз уже за яблоками. Пару дней назад Кеннет приготовил неплохой штрудель.

Издалека он заприметил Люка и помахал тому рукой. Холмс стоял у большого таблоида с кривой надписью «Бог видит все», которую повесили, казалось, ещё до его рождения. Для Кеннета она была настолько оскорбительно-уморительной, что менять ее не хотелось. Кто-то в самом деле считал подобные слова угрозой, но для Фелпса это лучшее напоминание о том, какая же всё-таки бородатая сволочь сидит на небе. Бог видит все — и не делает больше ничего.

— Ты решил ее взять? — вместо приветствия спросил Люк с очевидным восторгом в голосе, показывая на закинутую за плечо гитару. Кеннет кивнул, окинул друга скептическим взглядом и нацепил ему на темноволосую макушку цыплячьего цвета панамку. Такого поворота Люк не ожидал.

— А ты решил мозги не брать, — Кеннет повторил это же действие уже с собой, накинув на голову похожую панамку — только красную. — Солнце печет, а ты без шапки.

— Ты прямо как бабушка, — Холмс поморщился и поправил головной убор. Зимой Кеннет перевязывал ему шарфы, а летом — снабжал средствами индивидуальной защиты от треклятого солнца.

— Буду бабушкой до конца и скажу, что взял нам сэндвичи с остатками пирога.

Подобный расклад Люка обрадовал куда сильнее.

Путь их лежал не совсем на озеро, хотя изначально Люк хотел провести время именно там — передумал он после того, как Кеннет с серьёзнейшим видом заявил о некоем сюрпризе, а затем с воистину партизанским молчанием оставил друга мучиться в догадках. Озеро было практически по дороге до их неведомой цели, но свернуть с тропинки им нужно было немного раньше: там протекала небольшая лесная речка, впадающая в Вендиго.

Но, прежде чем они успели выйти за черту пригорода, на пути им попалась неожиданная знакомая, которую редко когда видели за пределами дома, — младшая Гибсон. Вид ее внезапно привел Кеннета в ступор, словно на секунду он увидел ее не так, как было на самом деле. Как если бы у нее выросла вторая голова, или вымахай она до трёх метров, или улыбнись им при встрече. Совершенно нереальные вещи.

— Что, опять в наш сад залезть решили? — спросила она своим привычным фальцетом, от которого Люк мученически посмотрел на друга в поисках поддержки для страдающих ушей. Ответ Фелпса выбил из колеи обоих.

— Мне жаль твоего кролика, — он почесал затылок под панамкой, действительно выглядя сочувствующим. Люк посчитал бы это мастерской игрой, если бы понимал, о чем вообще шла речь — и по виду Гибсон было понятно, что сама она тоже была далека от понимания.

— Какого ещё кролика? — ее визгливый вопрос выбил из колеи уже Кеннета. Для него это было сродни покушению на фундаментальные неоспоримые истины.

— Ну твоего, которого ещё фейерверком пришибло, — Фелпс изобразил свободной рукой полет петарды, чем окончательно смутил Люка и вывел девушку из себя. Ситуация становилась все более неловкой, и потому Холмс просто утянул друга в сторону, бросая Гибсон на прощание скомканное извинение.

— Что это сейчас было вообще такое? — спросил он шепотом, будто их ещё могли услышать, хотя парни успели отойти к концу улицы и свернуть к лесу. — Что за кролик, откуда ты это взял?

— Понятия не имею, Люк, — Кеннет осадил раздосадованного невесть чем друга и вздохнул. — Может, мне это приснилось. Я иногда забываю, что мои сны не реальны.

— Ну да, ведь петарда, сумевшая попасть в маленького кролика — это так реалистично, — прозвучал в ответ беззлобный подкол, а Люк вернулся в норму. Кеннет решил, что Холмс слишком удивился настолько странному диалогу, а потому эмоционально отреагировал. Любое посягательство на нормальность и спокойствие Люк воспринимал как личное оскорбление и порчу частной собственности.

— В последнее время я слишком зациклился на питомцах, — сказал Фелпс со вздохом, после чего дёрнулся и быстро убрал с пути Люка ветку — ещё шаг, и его друг впечатался бы в сучья лицом. Холмс уставился на него со смесью признательности и шока во взгляде. — Осторожнее.

Парень в ответ кивнул и посмотрел под ноги: в паре шагов от них протекала та самая речушка, по которой Кеннет собирался вести их к месту сюрприза. Шириной она была не больше четырех их шагов, глубиной разнилась: в одних местах им было не выше ступней, а где-то, если хорошенько зарыться в подводную грязь, могло быть почти до колен. Несколько лет назад где-то ближе к озеру Люк так потерял свою галошу — та до сих пор или покоилась на дне в куче речного песка, или уплыла в озеро, где и сгинула. Домой тогда он возвращался босым на одну ногу.

То и дело по дороге вверх по течению им попадались торчащие из реки камни и перекинутые на другой берег брёвна, по которым они перебирались прыжками и старались не упасть в воду. Задачу эту они превратили в игру, больше подходящую восьмилеткам, нежели переходящим в старшую школу парням, но им было все равно. Развлечься в пути не было преступлением.

В лесу было гораздо темнее, хотя солнце продолжало пробиваться на землю и воду сквозь кроны густых деревьев. Мальчишки ловили эти редкие лучи, если те удачно падали на камни или поваленные деревья, и прыгали вслед за ними. Стуку старых потёртых туфлей и резиновых тапок о камни вторило журчание текущей в обратную сторону воды, от которой Кеннет на всякий случай закатал штаны до середины голени — у Люка же были бриджи. Один раз Люк всё-таки неудачно шагнул в реку, намочив себе ногу до щиколотки и наполнив приятную тишину леса характерным скрипом мокрой резины. Кеннет нашел в этом особый ритм, снял гитару с плеча и начал наигрывать нечто похожее, не прекращая скакать с камня на камень.

_Держи меня за руку,  
О, детка, вниз, до дна реки — длинный путь._

Люк удивлённо посмотрел ему в спину и сразу же обогнал, стоило Фелпсу замедлиться из-за игры и тихого пения. Звук шагов его при этом изменился, что Кеннету совершенно не понравилось, и он выразительно посмотрел на друга с просьбой вести себя как до этого. Люк на то фыркнул, но послушался — ему стало очень интересно.

_Держи меня за руку,  
О, детка, длинный путь вниз, длинный путь вниз._

_Выспался ты или если не смог,  
Утром раздастся зов петуха, малыш,  
Проверь шкафчик для папочкиного ружья._

Вскоре Люк сам настроился на ритм. Он специально снова наступил в воду, возобновляя скрипучесть своего тапка, и начал хлопать в такт музыке. Кеннет не сдержался и улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что текст песни был не самым весёлым. Настроение она задавала особое.

_Красное солнце восходит как раннее предупреждение,  
Господь придёт за твоим первенцем.  
У него огненные волосы и его сердце горит.  
Иди к реке, где бежит вода,  
Окуни его глубоко там, где обращаются приливы._

_И если ты падаешь,  
Если ты-_

Тут он увидел, как Люк резко развернулся перед ним, на мгновение оказавшись всего в нескольких сантиметрах, и дёрнул торчащую из низкого дерева ветку, чтобы Кеннет не столкнулся с ней. Возникшую на пару секунд паузу Холмс прервал довольным «Теперь мы квиты». Когда его друг так и не продолжил петь, он поскакал дальше к краю леса, который уже был отчётливо виден впереди. Кеннет, вновь начав дышать, с раздражением выкинул навязчивую мысль из головы, закинул гитару обратно за плечо и побежал за Люком по берегу. Желание прыгать по камням и дальше как-то отпало.

_-падаешь._

Догнал друга Кеннет очень быстро — тот встал на границе леса с громадным по его меркам полем, открыв рот от удивления. Перед ними разливалось море из созревших колосьев овса, в свете солнца напоминающее расплавленное золото. Море это то и дело дрожало и шло волнами от ветра, которого среди деревьев мальчишки не ощущали.

Их путеводная речка огибала поле и текла дальше по его границе с лесом, уходя в растущий дальше подлесок. Через высокие кусты и небольшие деревья по правую руку от них едва проглядывалась дорога в город, шум автомобилей заглушал шелест листьев над головой.

— Посмотри туда, — Кеннет отвлек Люка от любования открывшимся пейзажем, дернув его за рукав. Люк повернулся к другу, но вместо того, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, уставился Кеннету за спину: там, на вековом, кажется, дереве, висели самодельные качели.

— Офигеть, Кеннет, это- это офигенно! — с любопытством Холмс начал осматривать немудреную конструкцию, стоило им подойти ближе. Кеннет предложил ему испытать качели в деле, предусмотрительно подтолкнул друга несколько раз и устроился в корнях дерева с довольной улыбкой, напоминая расхваленную собаку. Люк знал это выражение — ещё пара приятных слов, и из Фелпса можно будет веревки вить. — Ты сам их сделал?.. Ой, боже, опять это чувство!

Он поежился, когда в животе его снова поднялся рой бабочек, а щекотка от них отдалась во всем его теле. Качели смогли вызвать в нем прилив адреналина, и Люк невольно заулыбался шире.

— Я их сделал, да, а с выбором дерева и расчетами мне помог Герман. Мы хотели, чтобы качели могли достигнуть максимальной амплитуды при тех запасах веревки, что у меня была. Ещё надо было разобраться с длиной доски, трением…

— Кеннет, давай попроще! Ты же знаешь, что я не понимаю ботанский, — от его реплики Кеннет глаза закатил.

— Ладно, перевожу для тормозов: мы сделали так, чтобы качели раскачивались широко и не порвались, пока на них находится твоя толстая задница. Доволен?

— В целом да, но про задницу можно было не говорить. Мой вердикт — пять с минусом, — и Люк наигранно покачал головой, после чего сильнее схватился за верёвку и нахмурился — голова закружилась. — Эх, не быть тебе учителем, Кеннет, от твоих комментариев все ученики разбегутся.

— Я и не собирался. К тому же проще застрелиться, чем попробовать донести до этих идиотов историю: некоторые до сих пор путают Вашингтона и Линкольна.

— Линкольн — это который с британцами воевал?

Кеннет бросил в хихикающего друга смятую обёртку от сэндвича.

— Хей, ты чего без меня ешь? — Холмс насупился, но с качелей слезать не стал.

— Вот ты когда завтракал, а? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Кеннет, прожевав первый кусок. От вкуса копчёной колбасы с помидорами и салатом он на секунду почувствовал себя в раю.

— Фигня вопрос, часа два назад!

— Пра-авильно! — Кеннет растянул «а» и вытащил из сэндвича ломтик помидора. — А я — почти шесть.

— И чего тебя на каникулах в такую рань тянет вставать? — проворчал Холмс беззлобно, наблюдая за тем, как его друг наливает себе стакан сока из захваченной с собой коробки. Захотелось пить, а предусмотрительность Кеннета с панамками он мысленно поблагодарил — солнце пекло нещадно. — Герману вон и то нормально спать дают, а он ведь подрабатывает.

— В том и дело, что подрабатывает он у своих родителей. Им-то, конечно, все равно, помогает Герман или нет — они в любом случае колледж оплатят. Но для него это дело принципа. Благо хоть помощь его действительно им способствует, а то совсем мрак был бы. Олень упертый.

— Да кто бы говорил, — Кеннет в ответ хмыкнул. — Ты ему чуть горло не перегрыз в том году из-за этого тупого первенства. Отнял у такого замечательного парня статус лучшего ученика, Кеннет, как тебе не стыдно. Он ведь и мухи не обидит, а ты на него так набросился!

— Каюсь, виноват, — без капли вины в голосе отозвался Фелпс, для полноты картины ответив с набитым ртом. Он не любил подобного, но чего не сделаешь ради театральщины. Продолжил он уже прожевав. — К слову, ты всё-таки никуда после школы идти не хочешь?

Люк мотнул головой, отчего его панамка едва не слетела.

— А зачем? У меня уже есть работа, я полностью ей обучен. Копать ямы и заказывать гробы с могильными камнями — дело не хитрое, тут в колледже сидеть нет смысла.

— И что, больше ничего тебе попробовать не хочется? Тем же врачом, ты ведь не плох в биологии, — Кеннет при этом их разговоре всегда выглядел озадаченным, хотя обсуждали они свое будущее не раз. Удовлетворение Люка своим положением его порядком удивляло, но не сказать, что в худшую сторону. Он был рад, если Холмс действительно нашел свое призвание.

— Опять же, зачем? Я могу убить на это кучу денег и годы жизни, но кто тогда за кладбищем следить будет? Дед? Не смеши мои могилы, — Люк притормозил, когда Фелпс доел, и попросил себе стакан сока. Получил он его только после заверения, что качаться с питьем не будет. — Да и не скажу, что мне это так уж интересно, правда. Я того, в земле копаться хочу, а не в чужих кишках.

— Ага, только если это не лягушки, — поддакнул Кеннет, осушил свой стакан и сыто откинулся на ствол дерева. Пирог он съест потом, вместе с Люком.

— Ты мне теперь до конца жизни будешь напоминать? — спросил он с ноткой обиды, после чего уткнулся носом в свой стаканчик. Хитрая улыбка Кеннета не предвещала ему ничего хорошего.

— Ты имеешь ввиду Арчибальда?

— О нет, Кеннет, не начинай-

— Люк, ты, конечно, тормоз, но ещё и мой друг. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как так вышло, объясни мне ради бога? От тебя убежала гребаная черепаха!

Люк окончательно насупился и снова начал качаться.

— Между прочим, он был моим другом, — сказал он чуть позже, а Кеннет хихикнул.

— Был, пока не убежал, — Люк обернулся на него и посмотрел недовольно — как если бы мышь пыталась напугать кота. — Но не волнуйся, друг мой, я от тебя точно никуда не убегу.

— Вот спасибо, — ответил Люк с таким тоном, будто ему подложили свинью, после чего не сдержался и засмеялся на пару с Фелпсом. Арчибальд уже год как перестал быть болезненной темой, а его побег оброс таким количеством шуток, что первой реакцией обычно был смех, а не грусть. — Кстати, слышал новость?

Кеннет вскинул бровь, требуя продолжения.

— Русские вчера собак в космос отправили. Чтобы посмотреть, как космос влияет на организм живого существа.

— Лучше бы уж людей отправляли, их не жалко. Собаки ничего плохого не сделали, — от не особо приятной новости он поморщился. — Я сегодня как раз снова спрашивал у отца про собаку, — и, увидев заинтересованный взгляд друга, всплеснул руками. — Он, как всегда, против.

— Да далась тебе эта собака, попробуй кого-нибудь другого? Кошку, например. Или попугая.

— А что с ними делать? Они бесполезные! И кошек я не люблю.

— А собаки чем полезны? — в ответ Кеннет посмотрел на него, как на тормоза. Впрочем, это было не далеко от истины.

— Собак можно дрессировать, учить командам всяким, играть с ними. Они всегда тебе рады и любят тебя просто за то, что ты есть.

— О-о-о, — глубокомысленно протянул Люк и скопировал недавнюю хитрую усмешку Кеннета. — Так найди себе девчонку, и дело с концом. Будет тебе и любовь, и радость, и может даже дрессировка.

Предложение друга вызвало в нем целый спектр эмоций от неверия до откровенной неприязни. Люк серьезно сравнил собаку с девушками? Кеннет почувствовал себя преданным.

— Я, между прочим, серьезно. Ты не замечаешь, а о тебе и твоей возможной пассии половина школы сплетничает и гадает, какой типаж тебе больше нравится. Ты ж лучший ученик, мать твою.

— Чего? В смысле — типаж? — чем больше Люк говорил, тем больше он терял нить разговора.

Он прекрасно знал, что школьники любят пошептаться о знаменитых личностях: так Герман с лёгкой руки главных сплетников обзавелся богатым дядюшкой из Англии, готовым оплатить не только колледж, но и будущий переезд в Туманный Альбион, где Сандерсон станет его наследником и лордом. Началось же все с того, что Герман обмолвился о приезде своего дальнего родственника, с которым, по его словам, шутки плохи, но Кеннет и Люк знали, что оплатить этот дядюшка мог разве что корм для своих свиней на ферме в другом штате. Развенчивать слухи они, впрочем, не торопились — это было попросту забавно.

— А ещё я тормоз, как же, — его внимание вернул вздох Люка. Неожиданно для себя Кеннет поднялся и встал у друга за спиной, начав того раскачивать. — Какие девушки тебе нравятся? Блондинки, брюнетки?

— Брюнетки, — ответил Фелпс моментально, хотя по голосу его было понятно, что ему плевать на девушек. Люк не понял. — Веселые и не самые сообразительные.

— Самоутверждаешься за счёт дам? Хитро!

«Высокого ты о себе мнения, умник», — и Кеннет подтолкнул его сильнее, вызывая у Холмса довольный вскрик.

— Но знаешь, я думаю, что это не для меня, — сказал он вслух и уставился на прикрытый жёлтой панамкой затылок. — Отношения, я имею ввиду. От меня вечно будут ждать что-то в ответ, отвлекать от дел и капать на мозг. С собакой намного проще — она не ждёт от тебя ответной любви, хотя я, безусловно, буду любить ее. Это просто… по-другому. Я не хочу любить какую-то там девчонку.

— И ты никогда не хотел просто взять и влюбиться? Чтобы и бабочки в животе, и мысли только о ней были, и чтоб в печали и в радости вместе?.. Не знаю, отпустить ситуацию? Нам пятнадцать лет, Кеннет, иногда полезно просто развеяться и испытать нечто новое, а то ты к восемнадцати на моего деда будешь похож.

— Никогда такого не испытывал — и не хочу, — Кеннет наклонил голову, скрывая под красной панамкой такого же цвета щеки и толкая Люка чуть сильнее, чем собирался. Тот в полете резко вскинул ногу, и тапок его, описав кривую, улетел прямиком в овес. Люк попытался замедлиться.

— Вот зараза!..

— Я схожу, качайся.

Обогнув друга, Кеннет залез в колосья и практически сразу исчез из поля зрения. До Холмса доносилось только шуршание в траве да стрекот кузнечиков, которые он заглушал разговорами. Ему внезапно захотелось, чтобы Кеннет не переставал слышать его голос и не потерялся в поле, хотя в полный рост трава была ему всего по шею.

— Но это ведь так здорово, когда ты знаешь, что тебя любит не просто животное, а человек! Это сил дает в конце концов, сразу на душе легче от мысли, что ты не один.

Голова в панамке резко вынырнула из золотого моря, чуть позже показалось и остальное тело, когда Кеннет выбрался из овса вместе с тапком. Синюю резину было несложно найти среди желтой травы.

— Вот твоя туфелька, Золушка, — с важным видом он вручил тапок Люку и плюхнулся обратно под дерево, беря в руки гитару. Люк же нацепил тапок обратно и развернулся лицом к Фелпсу, перекинув одну ногу через сиденье.

— О том я и говорю, Кеннет! Иногда так хочется, не знаю, стать рыцарем и спасти какую-нибудь принцессу! Вот так, по-детски, чтоб как в сказке, но зато романтично.

— Если я и буду кем-то из сказки, то уж точно не рыцарем, — Кеннет на пробу ударил по струнам и поморщился — не то. — Скорее уж драконом каким. Большим и страшным, самое то для рыцаря.

— Ну, а как мне тогда сражаться с драконом, если это ты? — спросил Люк со смешком, а Кеннет пожал плечами.

— Зачем сражаться? Всегда можно договориться. А если биться все же надо, то ещё раз подумай — так ли сильно тебе нужна эта принцесса? Может она ещё хуже дракона окажется, а он просто защищал мир от этой напасти в юбке?

— В сказках так не бывает, — сказал Холмс после недолгой паузы. — И драконы там другие.

— Да, верно, драконы там другие. Но ведь хочется иногда просто бросить все и взмыть в небо, где нет ни принцесс, ни рыцарей, ни других людей. Там ничего нет, кроме облаков.

Кеннет задрал голову и с необъяснимой, почти что ностальгичной тоской уставился на бескрайнюю синеву. Далеко в небе, предположительно там, где должна проходить дорога в город, напоминая рисунки птиц в детских альбомах, плыли облака перистые. Левее были похожие, только расплывшиеся, как акварель на мокрой бумаге. Они пересекали все небо кривой бороздой, которая истончалась и блекла ближе к горизонту, а завершал эту картину растущий огрызок луны с видными на нем кратерами и «лунными морями».

Фелпс вздохнул и перевел взгляд чуть ниже, натыкаясь, как он сперва подумал, на солнце. На деле то была ярко-желтая панамка Люка.

— У тебя бывало такое чувство, Люк, — начал он неожиданно подавленно и серьезно, — когда ты ни с того ни с сего чувствуешь себя неправильно? Что твое существование — это ошибка, и на самом деле ты должен был родиться кем-то другим? _Чем-то другим_?

Люк внимательно слушал его, хоть и понимал, что такие переживания ему менее чем знакомы — ничего похожего никогда не приходило ему в голову. То, что Кеннет задавался экзистенциальными вопросами, стало для него настоящим открытием, несмотря на то, что от такого человека, как Фелпс, это было ожидаемо.

— Я иногда чувствую это, обычно после сна. Просыпаюсь, смотрю перед собой и думаю «Черт возьми, я все ещё _человек_ ». Это так неправильно, знаешь. Меня будто сдавливает мое собственное тело, что-то внутри мечется, как загнанное животное — и с каждым годом у него все меньше и меньше места. Когда оно совсем закончится, будет плохо. А может уже плохо, и я просто привык к этому.

— Кеннет, — он откликнулся на своё имя и поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с серьезным и отчего-то покрасневшим Люком. — Знаешь, к любому зверю можно найти подход, даже если его как бы и нет. Всегда найдется что-то, способное его успокоить. Или кто-то. — Люк закусил губу на секунду. — Может, если оно успокоится, места сразу станет больше.

— А как его успокоить? — взгляд Кеннета был почти что жалобным, и Люк увидел, что он устал от этого странного чувства. Это не то, чем должна быть забита голова подростка.

Именно в этот момент Люк понял, что они почти выросли.

— Тебе стало легче, когда ты рассказал мне об этом? — Холмс обхватил верёвку перед собой двумя руками и подался чуть вперёд, когда Кеннет кивнул.

— Немного, да. Предлагаешь продолжить говорить? — он привычно вскинул бровь, вновь напоминая Люку старого доброго Кеннета.

— Читаешь мысли, — Люк слегка улыбнулся в попытке подбодрить друга. Удалось это ему на удивление легко.

— Знаешь, у меня есть идея получше, — и Фелпс хлопнул ладонью по корпусу гитары, после чего начал перебирать струны. Не слышавший этой мелодии прежде Холмс затих и задержал дыхание, стоило Кеннету начать тихо петь.

_Ах, видеть бы мне глазами сокола, и в воздух бы мне на крыльях сокола,  
В той чужой соколиной стране, да не во сне, а где-то около…_

Пока Люк внимательно наблюдал за тем, как его друг быстро двигал пальцами, а горло дрожало от песни, Кеннет снова устремил взор в небо и облака, что по форме всегда напоминали ему лишь облака. Зверь в душе перестал так сильно метаться, тоже заинтересованный его внезапным откровением. Тишину природы приукрашал, как считал Люк, только тихий, недавно сломавшийся голос.

_Стань моей душою, птица, дай на время ветер в крылья,  
Каждую ночь полет мне снится — холодные фьорды, миля за милей;  
Шелком — твои рукава, королевна, белым вереском — вышиты горы,  
Знаю, что там никогда я не был, а если и был, то себе на горе…_

От дуновения ветра Люк начал слабо раскачиваться на качелях, и Кеннет с почти что ласковой улыбкой на губах окинул его коротким взглядом, после чего прикрыл глаза и не заметил, как его друг вновь покраснел. Кеннет улыбался ему, успокаивал, хотя слова его песни все больше утягивали Люка в паутину тревожности и тоски. Он начинал понимать, что творилось у Фелпса на душе, и тот явно не хотел этого — а потому улыбался.

_Мне бы вспомнить, что случилось не с тобой и не со мною,  
Я мечусь, как палый лист, и нет моей душе покоя;  
Ты платишь за песню полной луною, как иные платят звонкой монетой;  
В дальней стране, укрытой зимою, ты краше весны, ты краше весны, ты краше весны…  
И пьянее лета._

После песни молчание нисколько не давило, хотя Люк боялся, что будет совсем иначе. Он бы стал заготавливать новые темы для разговора, не увлеки его песня так сильно, но, как оказалось, это и не требовалось. С друзьями хорошо поговорить, но ещё лучше просто помолчать.

Кеннет открыл глаза, бегло изучая золотое море и синеву неба, слегка щурясь от солнца, и в его лучах карие глаза походили на кусочки янтаря.

«Прямо как у дракона какого», — пронеслось у Люка в голове, и от возникшей мысли он улыбнулся. Заприметив его улыбку, Кеннет ответил тем же, после чего вытащил из своей сумки кусок яблочного пирога и протянул другу. От пробравшей обоих тоскливости не осталось и следа: какие бы мысли их не терзали, они все ещё были детьми, наслаждавшимися своим летом.

Люк надкусил штрудель и одобрительно замычал. Кеннет в ответ фыркнул, и сахарная пудра разлетелась в разные стороны. Да, делить молчание с другом также приятно, как и разговор, но ничто не сравнится с яблочным пирогом на двоих в жаркий летний день.


End file.
